


[Saison 1] Si je ne peux avoir d'ailes...

by Akane_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate History, Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Love, M/M, POV Erwin Smith, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Tragedy, Twins
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_chan/pseuds/Akane_chan
Summary: (Chapitre 7 : mi décembre )Elle s'est jurée d'atteindre le ciel, puisque son père n'y est pas parvenu. Elle s'est jurée d'atteindre le ciel même si on lui a arraché les ailes.Amélie Lindbergh a dix sept ans lorsqu'elle sort de sa formation et intègre le tristement célèbre bataillon d'exploration, bien déterminée à poursuivre le rêve de son père, ancien membre du bataillon, et à retrouver ce petit prodige dont il lui parlait sans cesse : Erwin Smith.





	1. Par delà nos murs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meine freunde keur](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meine+freunde+keur).

> Bonjouuuur ! Premier chapitre très court pour introduire mon perso principal, pas d'inquiétude, plus on avance, plus ils seront conséquents. Quelques infos importantes :  
Cette fanfiction incluant des OC, certains évènements (plus ou moins majeures) peuvent faire différer l'histoire originelle (je pense notamment au classement des jeunes recrues à la fin de leur formation de soldat). Pour le reste, je vais essayer de rester le plus fidèle possible à leur personnalité (surtout celle de mon petit blondinet aux épais sourcils, qui, étant très stoïque, sera sûrement difficile à... manipuler x')).  
Sinon, pour l'instant, je divise en deux les deux grandes parties de cette fic. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si la saison 2 sera publiée ici ou bien sur une autre histoire...  
PS : Je rends cette histoire également disponible sur ff.net sous le même nom  
Bisous, et bonne lecture !

J’avais six ans lorsqu'on on m’a parlé pour la première fois du mur.  
Je n’avais pas franchement besoin d’eux pour savoir qu’il existait. À l’époque, mon logement était l’un des plus au Nord de Shiganshina, à tel point que le matin, depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre, le seul paysage que je pouvais m’offrir pour affronter la journée était sa grande carcasse de pierre, à peine vingt mètres plus loin.  
À chaque fois que je posais les yeux dessus, il me semblait d’avantage épais, et à chaque fois que je levais la tête, son sommet s’éloignait. Un peu, un peu, un peu, puis, au fil du temps, beaucoup.  
Je n’aurais certainement jamais posé un regard dessus, si j’étais née à Maria. Les plaines, les étendus et les lacs sont plus grands encore que ces remparts, qui à l’échelle de la zone, ne sont plus rien. Mais à Shiganshina, qui ne devait pas dépasser les deux kilomètres de long, ils étaient terrifiants.  
Et puis, avant même que je ne sache écrire, lire ou compter, on m’a appris à les vénérer. Les murs Maria, Rose et Sina, cinquante mètres de haut, quatre mètres de larges, s’étendant autour de chaque centimètre d’humanité.  
J’ai tout de suite tiqué, j’y ai beaucoup pensé, mais je n’ai pas levé la main. J’ai tourné les talons et je suis rentrée chez moi. J’ai regardé ce mur. Ce si grand mur. Un mur inhumain.  
Étais-je la seule à y penser ? Étais-je la seule à remarquer que rien, rien d’humain n’avait jamais été aussi colossal ?  
L’année suivante, quand on a introduit l’idée supplémentaire selon laquelle nos ancêtres auraient bâti ces murs pour nous protéger de l’invasion titanesque qui se perpétuait encore aujourd’hui, je n’y ai plus tenu. J’ai regardé mes camarades endormis par ces louanges ancestrales, et j’ai levé la main. 

« Monsieur, comment qu’on fait pour construire quelque chose d’aussi grand ? »

Il m’a répondu qu’il fallait beaucoup d’efforts.  
Je lui ai répondu qu’il fallait beaucoup de temps.  
Comment l’humanité, alors oppressée par les titans, avait-elle eu le temps de bâtir de si grands murs ? Et avec quels moyens ? C’était impossible. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi personne n’y avait pensé. Je ne savais pas encore qu’on prenait la vie de ceux qui passaient la leur à comprendre ce monde.  
J’ai été voir Seth, puis j’ai été voir ma mère. Je lui ai demandé ce qu’il s’était passé il y a 102 ans. Elle m’a servi les mêmes discours pré-cousus. Alors j’ai été voir mon père, alors membre influant du bataillon d’exploration. Il m’a souri, a recoiffé mes cheveux corbeau, et m’a dit qu’il m’expliquerait un jour.

On a déménagé à Sina, là où se trouvait sa résidence à lui, sa résidence de type important de l’armée.  
Un an durant, les mêmes conneries m’ont été servi, mais sur un plateau d’argent cette fois, parce qu’on était à Sina, et que les habits de paysans ça va deux minutes, mais ici c’était l’équivalent d’être fiché S.  
Un jour, mon père a tenu sa promesse, et m’a confié ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Sur ces murs, ce monde, cette vie.  
Un jour, mon père est mort.  
Et un jour, juste avant qu’on soit renvoyé à Shiganshina, j’ai tenu à reposer une dernière fois ma question. À la fin du cours, sans rien ni personne pour m’empêcher d’avoir une réponse.

« Monsieur, comment a-t-on fait pour bâtir ces murs si vite, si les titans nous menaçaient, nous, les Hommes ? Il m’a souri, et a répondu d’un air évasif :  
\- Ça, Amélie, j’aimerais bien le savoir. »

Je suis repartie la queue entre les jambes, me laissant pour la première fois submergée par l’abandon.  
De toute façon, je n’aurais jamais  
la réponse à cette  
putain  
de  
question.

__________________

~ Infos obvious sur les OC ~  
1 - Amélie et Seth Lindbergh sont nés le 30 décembre 832 à Shiganshina, et y ont passé la majeure partie de leur enfance.  
2 - C'est Amélie qui est sortie en premier !  
3 - Leur père, faisant partie du Bataillon d'Exploration, est mort à l’extérieur des murs lorsqu'ils avaient huit ans.


	2. Mauvais Présage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Je vais essayer de tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, c'est promis !  
Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction, déjà plus long que le précédent. En théorie, plus ça avance, plus ils seront conséquents x') Je rappelle (au cas où) qu'elle est également disponible sur Fanfiction.net, bien que je préfère Ao3. Si jamais il reste des fautes, sachez que je relis deux fois mes chapitres, j'en suis donc désolée. Bref, bonne lecture !

PDV Amélie L. :

\- Allez ! Allez ! Allez !  
\- Oooooh et de six ! Et des six !  
\- Le septième ! Le septième ! LE SEPTIÈME !  
\- Seth, va nous chercher de la bière !

L'homme aux cheveux aussi sombres que les miens tenta de contenir son fou rire et accourra vers le fond de la salle commune.  
L'ambiance était chaleureuse, exactement comme si les titans ne menaçaient pas l'humanité et que rien ni personne ne pouvait troubler la sérénité humaine. Jean était particulièrement agité, et pour autant n'avait pas encore cherché les poings d'Eren. Lui et tout ceux qui avaient déjà porté leurs choix sur les brigades spéciales goûtaient goulûment à leur nouvelle vie de procrastination.

\- Eh les mecs, regarder ce que je nous aie ramené ! Tous les regards se tournèrent vers moi, et ma belle bouteille de rouge.  
\- Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça ?! S'égosilla Jean.  
\- Je l'ai volé, pardi !  
\- On quitte à peine notre grade de cadet que tu nous attires déjà des ennuis, soupira Seth.  
\- Oh aller, prend en une lichette avec moi. Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire agrémenté d'un clin d'œil mesquin.  
\- Tu devrais même pas y toucher, t'as épuisé la moitié de nos réserves de bières ! S'énerva Eren en tentant de m'arracher la bouteille des mains.  
\- Eh oh, t'avais qu'à picoler plus vite !  
\- Vous allez finir par la casser ! Signala Armin dans son rôle de type prévenant.

Je titube jusqu'à la table la plus proche et chope un verre au hasard que je remplis à ras-bord. Eren et Jean se battent pour le fond de la bouteille, Armin se sert un verre d'eau, et je trinque brusquement chacun de leur verre.

\- À la victoire de l'humanité !

Ils me sourissent et lèvent leur verre jusqu'au plafond.

\- À notre victoire !

Mon prochain souvenir se situe bien trop tard pour que les deux événements se soient passés à la suite. Quand j'ai rouvert l'œil, l'air frais me donnait la gerbe et le monde tournait dix fois autour de moi, sans jamais vouloir se stabiliser. Je reposais sur les épaules menu de Seth, lui bavant effrontément dessus.

Il essaya d'ailleurs de me faire boire de l'eau, mais je lui recrachais systématiquement à la figure.

\- Allez, profite un peu de l'air frais.  
\- Y m'fil la gerbe.

J'avais des fourmis au bout des doigts, et s'il était possible d'avoir plus d'alcool que de globules rouges dans le sang, la sensation aurait certainement été celle-ci.  
Je ne savais pas si c'était pire les yeux fermés ou ouvert. C'était les montagnes russes de toute façon, à savoir si j'avais le cran d'observer le parcours. Décidant que oui, je relevai la tête et fixai le ciel dégagé. Une étoile, rien qu'une, à laquelle me cramponner dans ce manège barbare.

\- On av mouir Seth…  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ourir, je pose ma main brutalement sur son épaule. J'ai id mourir, Seth. On va mourir. Je n'eus pas besoin de le regarder pour comprendre qu'il me fixait.  
\- Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça.  
\- C'est c'qui va s'passer.  
\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on doit s'y préparer que c'est le but.

Le bataillon d'exploration. D'où me venait cette idée, déjà ? Ah oui, de ce foutu mur sous ma fenêtre, qui me dévisageait tous les jours. De mon père, de son charisme, et de Friedy, aussi.  
Mourir.  
Ça ne m'a jamais vraiment fait peur. C'est ça, le problème avec moi. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir. J'ai peur que ce soit les autres, qui meurent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ely ?

J'ai besoin de quelques minutes de réaction avant de comprendre que Seth n'est plus là, et que je (pensais) baragouinais tout haut.

\- Qui me parle ?  
\- Là, je suis là. Je croise un regard vert d'eau.  
\- Oh excuse moi…  
\- De quoi ?  
\- C'est que... Comment tu t'appelles, déjà ?

Il étouffe un rire et me soulève maladroitement.

\- Eren, Amélie, Eren… Allez viens, je vais te raccompagner. T'as besoin de sommeil.

Je n'ai plus de souvenirs visuels, mais celui des draps doux sur mon corps endolori et de leur odeur de lessive me suffit amplement.

\- Ah et, au fait…  
\- Oui ?  
\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

.

...  
......  
............  
........................

Vide.  
Le néant à perte de vue. Pas d'arbres, de maisons, de nuages : rien que le ciel.  
Son étendue bleue est cisaillée par un peu d'orange, un peu de rouge, un peu de mauve, comme une plaie qui n'arriverait pas à cicatriser. J'ai de la peine pour lui. Bientôt, le soleil sera définitivement éteint, l'espoir et sa chaleur avec.  
Comment en suis-je arrivée là, déjà ? Tout me déchire. L'air frais, ma bouche pâteuse, l'odeur du sang encore chaud.  
Souviens-toi. Souviens-toi.  
Je soulève maladroitement mon bras droit, n'osant pas encore décoller mon corps de l'herbe sèche. Je souris à la vision de ma paume intacte. Je sens l'autre. J'ai mes deux bras. Il ne me reste plus qu'à me relever, mais mon tournis est tel que je m'aplatis lamentablement sur mon point de départ. La cruauté me cloue à terre avant que je n'aie le temps de ne retenter quoi que ce soit. Des chevaux. Des hommes. Tous morts, gisant sur le sol dans des poses misérables. Certains n'ont que le haut du corps, d'autres ne sont plus qu'un bras, une jambe. Une tête, seule, semble me fixer de ses yeux vitreux. Ironiquement, elle repose sur les ailes de la liberté.  
Être seule au milieu d'une foule est un sentiment étrange. Être la seule vivante, un autre.

\- Quelqu'un… S'il vous plaît… Un vivant… Un survivant…

Mes dernières forces se concentrent dans mes jambes, et je compte. Un, deux, trois, aller, un, deux, trois, je sais comment faire. Je suis dans l'enceinte du Mur Maria. Je reconnais ses campagnes, ses vieilles habitations envahies par la végétation. Pourquoi sommes-nous là ? C'était quoi le but ?

\- Le mur ? Je me fige. Il est bouché. Le mur Maria est bouché.

Le mur. La cave. Maria. Shiganshina. Pourquoi sommes-nous tous morts si le mur est comblé ? Je jette un regard aux cadavres des chevaux, aussi nombreux que ceux des hommes. Minute. Les titans n'en ont rien à foutre, des chevaux.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

J'accélère le pas, mon cœur de plus en plus serré dans ma poitrine. Le bataillon entier est à terre. Le bataillon entier a été exterminé.  
Erwin.  
Où est Erwin.

Je cours presque à présent, même si, à chaque foulée, j'ai l'impression que mes os cassés transpercent ma peau.

\- Frock ? Tu es en vie ? Enfin, enfin ! Eh, Frock, arrête de pleurer, ça va all…

Il ne m'accorde pas un regard. Ses points fragiles serrent les vêtements d'un homme inerte. Sans doute un autre mort. Un mort aux cheveux blonds comme le blé, toujours parfaitement coiffés, au nez romain, à la carrure forte et aux yeux bleus, aussi bleus que le ciel qu'il rêvait de fixer depuis l'extérieur des murs.

\- Amélie je suis…  
\- Pousse toi.  
\- S'il te plaît je…  
\- Dégage. Mes genoux se brisent contre le sol. Je fixe son visage fin.  
\- Il respire Amélie, il faut l'emmener, vite.  
\- Arrête de sangloter s'il respire. Arrête de sangloter s'il est en vie !

Mais je pleure plus que lui, à présent. Je pleure sans un bruit.

\- Tiens ma main. Erwin, tiens ma main.

Elle est faible. Pire, flasque. Elle pourrait fondre entre mes doigts si je ne la serrais pas aussi fort.  
Respire.  
Respire.  
Par pitié Erwin, respire.

(PDV Omniscient)

On toqua trois coups contre sa porte aux premières lueurs du jour, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser la chose.

\- Entrez, tonna-t-il de son sérieux habituel.

Sur le pas de la porte, Livai, déjà paré de son uniforme et cisaillé par les lanières en cuir de l'équipement tridimensionnel, serrait dans sa main gauche un petit tas de feuille. Il ne s'était pas fait prier pour le lire scrupuleusement.

\- T'as des cernes monstres, Erwin. Et tu es habillé exactement comme hier soir. Même ton col mal arrangé n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Je devine que tu n'as pas dormi.  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps.  
\- Ça reste une idée de merde.

Il dépose le paquet de feuilles sur les papiers qu'Erwin remplissait sans relâche, et se rapproche de la fenêtre ouverte.

\- La liste provisoire des nouvelles recrues. Même si, comme d'habitude, y'en a pas un tiers qui va s'y tenir.  
\- Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que les années précédentes, remarque le blond.  
\- Ça n'a fait qu'augmenter depuis la chute du mur.  
\- Mais c'est la première fois qu'il y a un verso, déclare le major sur le ton de la victoire.

Il parcourt de son regard bleu les noms inconnus gravés en noir. Ses yeux se fixent à la moitié de la liste, un froncement de sourcil significatif fait tiquer Livai. Le visage d'Erwin est toujours si impassible que la moindre fossette est un acte remarquable.

\- Eh bien ? Qui y'a t-il ?  
\- Amélie et Seth Lindbergh. Comme Karl Lindbergh. Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Peu désireux de s'adonner à la réflexion, le brun esquive la question en un haussement d'épaules.  
\- Je crois pas.  
\- Je me demande si c'est un hasard. Il se retourne vers son fidèle acolyte. Karl Lindbergh était le 11ème Major du Bataillon.

À SUIVRE ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Préparez-vous à du lourd pour mon chapitre 3 ! (Déjà il est bien 3 fois plus long que celui-ci x)) et met sur le devant de la scène notre petit blond préféré (celui aux épais sourcils, hein ; ))  
Bref, à la semaine prochaine !


	3. Les frères Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONJOUR LES NENFANTS.  
Voici un chapitre (enfin) plus long que les précédents x’) Je reste ancrée sur mon rythme d’un chapitre par semaine (on y croit Garance). Sinon, j’ai mis quelques refs aux grands résumés foireux (les incontournables x’)), donc il s’agit simplement de clins d’oeil, parce que, ô grand dommage, ni les personnages d’SNK, ni les résumés foireux, ne m’appartiennent.  
Bizou et bonne lecture ~

PDV Amélie L. :

\- Am… lie… Amélie… Amélie ! Eh oh, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je me relève si vite que le plafond continue de tourner sans moi.

\- Aie aie aie ! Me suis pris le mur !  
\- Oui, je vois bien…  
\- Mhbrf… Je vais gerber.

Impassible, la femme assise à mes côtés me tend un sceau qui n’avait pas l’air d’en être à sa première utilisation…

\- Hein ? Amy ? Je reste un instant dubitative.  
\- Tu ne m’avais pas reconnue ?  
\- Bah, ça fait un bail.  
\- On s’est vu il y a dix jours, Amélie.  
\- Disons que je ne m’attendais pas à te revoir de sitôt, alors.  
\- La tête dans le sceau.

J’obéis en sentant mes tripes se resserrer. J’ai déjà rendu mon repas trois fois, il ne doit même plus me rester trois feuilles de salade. Amy me sourit de son air maternelle, et je tente de lui rendre, oubliant les cernes noires qui doivent dessiner ma figure de zombie.  
Amy Wess. De sa droiture habituelle, jambes croisées et yeux doux, elle lit un livre qu’elle semble avoir presque terminé. On a un peu moins de deux ans de différence, mais elle est dans l’armée depuis déjà quatre ans. Sur la poche gauche de sa veste, trône le célèbre insigne à la licorne verte.

\- Vous foutez vraiment rien dans les brigades spéciales, je rigole en abandonnant mon sceau, mon estomac visiblement peu coopératif. Aujourd’hui c’est ton tour de nounou-des-nouvelles-recrues-qui-ont-la-main-lourde ? Ils vendaient ça mieux, à l’école militaire.  
\- Très drôle, figure-toi que je me suis portée volontaire !  
\- Je suis touchée ! Elle me lance son regard mesquin dont elle a le secret. Elle m’accorde une petite tape sur l’épaule et pose son livre sur le coin du bureau.  
\- Et si on faisait un tour dehors ? Il est déjà quinze heures, ça te ferait du bien.  
\- Il fait trop chaud, je proteste.  
\- On marchera à l’ombre.  
\- Mais…  
\- Tatata, on y va ?  
\- Pfff, question rhétorique.

Je respire un grand coup et marche jusqu’au lavabo, parce-qu’il faut absolument que je me passe de l’eau sur le visage. Au contact de l’eau fraîche, mes sens s’activeront et, avec un peu de chance, les nausées s’évaporeront dans l’air. Je les refilerais volontiers à quelqu’un d’autre…

Dehors, le soleil tapait autant que prévu. Nos pas lents résonnaient sur le gravier tandis que je m’efforçais d’atteindre le réconfort des arbres, qui nous accordaient gentiment un peu d’ombre. Je me concentrai sur mes respirations sachant pertinemment que je fonctionnais encore à trois grammes dans le sang, vu la quantité astronomique que j’avais eu la brillante idée d’ingérer la veille.

\- Tu vas rejoindre le bataillon ? Me demanda Amy après plusieurs minutes de silence. La question ne fit que le prolonger.  
\- À quoi t’attendais-tu ?  
\- Je pensais que tu avais abandonné l’idée. Je hausse les épaules.  
\- Moi aussi. Je pouvais pas laisser Seth tout seul. C’était égoïste. Mais il a fini par me dire qu’il voulait tenter sa chance. Je n’ai pas bien compris de quelle chance il parlait, mais on s’est inscrit l’année suivante. Tu sais, c’était moins flippant, quand il avait peur.  
\- Il pourrait intégrer les brigades spéciales, il a fini dixième.  
\- Il ne le fera pas, à moins que je ne le fasse. Mais bon, c’est hors de question. Je pose mes poings sur les hanches. Tu sais Amy, j’ai toujours trouvé que t’étais trop futée pour intégrer cette bande de corrompus.  
\- Je suis une collabo, c’est pour ça.

Je ne peux contenir un rire. Amy serait une traîtresse parfaite. Elle obéit à tous les ordres, ne s’énerve jamais, ne conteste jamais, ne se relâche jamais. C’est comme si elle était en salut militaire perpétuel, le regard fixé vers l’avenir, le corps droit et le ton sincère. Au fond, elle est mon seul lien de confiance avec le Centre des Murs. Je la connais comme si je l’avais faite, depuis ses genoux écorchés, son regard livide et ses échecs, jusqu’à ce visage fin, ce regard éclatants et ses multiples réussites.  
La personnification du glow-up.

\- Oy Amélie, ça va mieux ?  
\- Eren ? Le petit brun avance d’un pas rapide jusqu’à nous. C’est toujours mieux qu’hier…  
\- Je me demandais si tu viendrais quand même à la fête de ce soir.  
\- La fête ? Le simple mot suffit à m’arracher une remontée acide. « Dis donc, c’est plus marrant que ce que je pensais, l’armée.  
\- Disons que c’est plus une sorte de repas communs avec les plus vieux.  
\- Pour faire connaissance, m’explique Amy qui était déjà passée par là.  
\- Qu’est ce que je m’en fou de faire connaissance avec les brigades spéciales ?

Amy tapota gentiment ma tête, comme pour me dire « cesse un peu d’être virulente » et mes yeux répondirent docilement « oui, maman ».

\- C’est bon, je vais y aller à votre grand repas de la sociabilité.

________________________

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt regretté.  
Si mes facultés de digestion s’étaient plus ou moins rétablies et que les paysages n’étaient plus de travers, les yeux me sortaient littéralement de la tête, et mon sang tambourinait contre mes tempes avec un entrain crispant. L’après-midi de sommeil que j’avais réussi à passer à l’infirmerie m’avait autant rétablie qu’endolorie, et j’étais bien trop lente à la détente. En d’autres termes, mon état psychique ne me permettait pas de suivre ceux de Jean ou d’Eren, déjà remontés à bloc, ni même ceux plus posés d’Armin et Mikasa.

Il faisait déjà nuit lorsque s’ouvrirent enfin les portes du grand réfectoire. Les membres déjà intégrés à un régiment n’étaient qu’un petit comité de volontaires, et entrèrent en premier dans un calme mature qui contrastait avec la vivacité des cadets. Seth patienta avec moi le temps que le plus gros ait pénétré dans l’enceinte, fixant d’un regard intéressé les nouveaux visages.

\- Allez Livai, c’est pas si terrible que ça !  
\- On a autre chose à foutre de nos soirées, répondit sèchement un petit brin au regard glaçant.  
\- Je suis sûre que tu ne le penses pas ! Une femme aux cheveux auburn tentait gaiement de faire avancer le plus petit. Seth me donna un petit coup de coude qui me sortit de ma torpeur.  
\- Eh ?  
\- Amélie, regarde ! C’est le caporal Livai ! Me chuchota-t-il, une lueur d’admiration dans les yeux.  
\- Avec Hanji Zoë. Regarde bien, Sesu. Ce sont tes futurs compagnons.  
\- Où est le major ?  
\- Tu m’écoutes quand je te parle ?  
\- Ils sont toujours ensemble.  
\- Il est là imbécile. Oh tiens, il nous regarde. Fais coucou !  
\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Il attrapa mon bras au vol, rouge jusqu’aux oreilles.  
\- Rho, si on peut même plus rigoler… Aller, avance, le lèche botte.

Il soupira et se dirigea d’un pas mal assuré jusqu’au réfectoire.  
Mon pauvre Seth.

\- Ely ! Je cherche du regard la bouche à laquelle l’appelle appartient. Reiner, assis à côté de Berthold, me fait signe de la main. « Je vous ai gardé des places.  
\- Vers le fond en plus ! Quel stratège, merci Reiner.  
\- Quelqu’un peut aller chercher un pichet d’eau ? Demande prudemment Seth, me fixant d’un regard accusateur.  
\- Je ne suis même plus capable d’entendre le mot « alcool » et tu penses que je vais en boire ?  
\- On est jamais trop prudent.

Il me donne une petite tape paternel, s’assoit, et moi, je commence à en avoir marre que tout le monde me traite comme la gosse de service. Je suis plus vieille que la plupart des nouvelles recrues, après tout.

\- Amélie ? Pourquoi tu dévisages le réfectoire comme ça ?  
\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me poser une question toutes les deux secondes ? Il se braque sous les regards amusés de nos partenaires, et attrape rapidement un bout de pain pour le fourrer dans sa bouche (mange mon pain Seth //BANG//).

Erwin Smith.  
En vérité, je fais semblant de le chercher pour ne pas paraître insistante. Mais je l’ai déjà repéré, trois tables plus loin, entouré des fidèles Livai, Hanji, Mike et d’une chaise vide. Un brin de nostalgie m’attrape le cœur quand je repense au sien qui ne battait plus, dans ce cauchemar. Ses cheveux blonds comme le blé toujours coiffés avec une précision effrayante me sont familiers. Je ne l’ai pourtant qu’aperçu que quelques fois gamine, lorsqu’il était dans sa jeune vingtaine.  
Je me demande si les souvenirs de mon père ne m’ont pas été transmit à sa mort. Toutes ces fois où il me parlait, lui et son regard chaud tourné vers le ciel, de ses soldats prometteurs. Un nom revenait en boucle. Le jeune et le petit Smith. Le plus jeune, aussi souple qu’endurant, le plus vieux, aussi intelligent que vivace, les deux dotés d’un sang-froid inégalé.  
Je savais alors deux choses : sur son testament, c’est le nom de Keith Shadis qui figurait comme successeur, mais dans son cœur, Karl Lindbergh voulait faire d’Erwin le 12eme Major du Bataillon. On ne fait pas changer d’avis si facilement les morts, visiblement.

\- Eren enfoiré ! Rends-moi ça tout de suite !  
\- Va te faire foutre, t’avais qu’à le choper plus vite !  
\- Mon dieu, ça recommence, soupirai-je en me passant une main sur le front.  
\- Et où est-ce que t’as planqué le sel le suicidaire ?!  
\- Vu ta grande gueule t’es une réserve de sel à toi tout seul !! La moitié du réfectoire pouffa de rire.  
\- Eh, vous êtes obligé de gueuler à côté de moi ? Me plaignais-je.  
\- Heu, on va se calmer hein… Commença Seth en voyant la poigne de Jean se resserrer sur le t-shirt d’Eren.  
\- LA FERME LA VICTIME ! Crièrent-ils en cœur.

Ouch.  
Le poing d’Eren partit en premier, et Jean se prépara à riposter quand Seth se leva définitivement pour se mettre entre les deux ados au sang chaud. Grave erreur, Jean ne fit pas la différence entre le bout de chair sanguin qu’était Eren et la délicieuse viande bien tendre qu’était Seth.

\- Pousse toi Seth !!  
\- Oy, Jean…

Une demi-seconde.  
Saisir le poignet,  
Puis coup sec dans le genou gauche,  
Balayette de la jambe droite,  
Et il ne reste plus qu’à…

\- Saisir la tête !

L’élan du bras droit doit être suffisant pour transporter la totalité du corps par terre, tête la première. Le poids de son corps fit presque lever les lattes du parquet. Je posais mes poings sur mes hanches avec fierté.

\- Tadaaam, technique n°8 des Lindbergh : le KAPUT* !  
\- Le…  
\- Kaput ?  
\- Quel nom pourri.  
\- Je ne vous aie pas demandé de comprendre mon génie !!  
\- Mais elle est complètement tarée celle-là ! Hurla Jean, encore sonné.  
\- Regarde ça, je tire sur la joue pâle de Seth. Cette peau parfaite à la teinte porcelaine, ses yeux dioptase*² qui contrastent avec la profondeur de ses cheveux corbeau, je ne peux pas laisser qui que ce soit abîmer ce beau visage. Je m’accroupis à sa hauteur. Tu comprends ?

**sourire angélique plus creepy qu’autre chose**

\- Enfin, puisqu’on a le même visage, j’en profite surtout pour me complimenter. Ahah !  
\- J’ai pas bien compris, je peux t’en coller une du coup ? Contre toute attente, il se relève rapidement et je lui saisis le col à la volée, mais il vise déjà ma joue droite.

Je n’ai pas le temps de répondre qu’une main inconnue saisit son poignet et l’arrête net.

\- Eh ?  
\- Dis donc, je pars aux toilettes cinq minutes et c’est déjà la pagaille !  
\- Qu’est-ce que…

Cheveux blonds comme le blé, perpétuellement mal coiffés, yeux émeraude débordants de vivacité, grand sourire enfantin, longue taille et fine carrure…  
Qu’est-ce que…

\- Friedy ? Friedrich Smith ? Pourquoi…  
\- Oh, j’ai du mal digérer un truc. J’avais un de ces mal de bide ! Tu sais, la nourriture, c’est plus ce que c…  
\- Oh la merde, t’es toujours en vie ?  
\- Eeeeh c’est hyper méchant ce que tu dis là, Ely ! Je croyais que tu voulais m’épouser…  
\- Kqu.. J’AVAIS SIX ANS ET DEMI !  
\- Tu es toujours ma petite Ely !  
\- Tu as vingt-sept ans Friedy, ça devient glauque, fait remarquer Seth.  
\- SESUUUU, mon dieu, on fait presque la même taille maintenant ! Et Ely ! Ely, Ely… Tu es toujours aussi petite.  
BAM  
\- Elle vient de lui balancer Jean à la figure, là ? Dit Reiner comme si le dire à voix haute rendait la scène plus vraisemblable.  
\- Elle vient de frapper le caporal Smith ?  
\- Je rêve…  
\- Il est pas vraiment charismatique…  
\- Ouais, je m’attendais à mieux…  
\- On vous a rien demandé, les nouvelles recrues !! Hurla Friedrich. Amélie, vient m’aider !  
\- Je sais pas comment t’as pu survivre en dehors des murs…  
\- J’ai toujours été fort ! Aller, je sais que tu m’aimes encore !  
\- T’es tellement lourd que les titans veulent pas te bouffer.  
\- Méchante…

Je jette un regard au Major. Eux ? Frères ? Ils ont dû en échanger un à la naissance. Je soupire et tends ma main au blondinet à terre. Il n’a pas lâché son sourire.

\- J’avoue, ma nounou m’a manqué, je lui lance un sourire presque aussi mesquin que ceux d’Amy.  
\- Bon, contentons-nous de ça. Tu sais, je pensais que tu avais abandonné le bataillon.  
\- Je pensais aussi. Je hausse les épaules. On se débarrasse pas comme ça de ses vieux démons. À son tour, il pose une main sur mes cheveux noirs.  
\- Content de te savoir en vie, Amélie.  
\- Dit pas des choses aussi gênantes en public. Je lui donne un coup léger sur le cœur, là où trône fièrement les ailes de la liberté. Moi aussi, Friedy, moi aussi.

Dans l’incompréhension générale, je quitte le réfectoire en compagnie de Seth.  
Il est habité par les mêmes souvenirs de mon père.  
Par la même rage qu’il m’a transmise.  
Bien sûr, que cet imbécile est en vie.  
Bien sûr, que Friedy à survécu.

____________________________

PDV Omniscient :

\- Comment tu peux supporter un type pareil ? Avoue, vous l’avez adopté, lance Livai en direction de son supérieur.  
\- Sans vouloir te vexer Livai, tu es encore pire, fit remarquer Hanji.  
\- La ferme, quat’yeux.  
\- Voilà donc les Lindbergh, prononça pensivement le blond, ignorant l’énième remarque qu’on lui faisait sur le fossé qui le séparait de son frère.  
\- Qu’est ce que t’as avec ces gamins ? Ça devient maladif.  
\- Quelqu’un les a vu enfant ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Déclare la voix criarde de son jeune frère, débarquant toujours de nulle part.  
\- Je n’ai pas souvenir de t’avoir vu passer des journées entières avec les enfants de Karl, remarqua-t-il d’un ton presque accusateur.  
\- Bien sûr que si ! J’étais quasiment la nounou. Karl passait son temps à remplir des papiers et à risquer sa vie, alors je passais la moitié de mes soirées avec eux pour aider leur mère. Je me souviens, Seth était un enfant modèle, il faisait tous ces devoirs avec un sérieux impeccable. Amélie n’était pas moins bonne, tout lui semblait inné. Elle n’était pas moins sage, si on exclu la fois où elle a cassé la main d’un type, renverser de la peinture sur un autre et cogner le plus vieux…  
\- Tch, on t’a pas demandé tes souvenirs de leur vie juvénile. Grogna le brun. Friedrich haussa un sourcil.  
\- Tu me parles de gamins que j’ai connu jusqu’à leurs onze ans, que veux-tu que j’aie de plus passionnant à raconter ? Ah si, ça me revient, ils ont tué un type à six ans et ont fait un coup d’état à sept, ironisa le plus jeune.  
\- Ils ont toujours été deux ? Coupa Erwin.  
\- Hein ? Bien sûr, ils ne se sont jamais lâchés.

Livai fixa le visage sérieux d’Erwin (bien qu’entre nous, il ait toujours eu cet air sévère).

\- Tu fais ta tête des paris risqués.  
\- J’étais persuadé que…  
\- Que ?  
\- Non, il soupire discrètement. Rien ne sert d’y penser, les rares témoins sont morts depuis longtemps, Livai.  
\- Erwin ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- C’est quand, la dernière fois que tu t’es gouré ?

Les traits de son visage s’adoucirent. À sa façon, le brun glaçant lui apportait son soutien, et lui apporterait toujours.

_____________________________

PDV Friedrich :

La nuit s’était enfin rafraîchie, et ce n’était pas plus mal. La chaleur humaine se mariait très mal avec celle de l’été, et dans les zones les plus urbaines de Sina, ça devenait vite irrespirable.  
Alors, où sont passés mes préférés ?  
Stupide question. Ils ne peuvent être qu’à un seul et unique endroit, et je le sais très bien. Ils ne mettent jamais les pieds à Sina, pourtant, c’est ici qu’est enterré leur père. Le cimetière militaire est à deux pas d’ici, ça n’a pas pu échapper à Amélie.  
D’un pas tranquille, je pris donc la direction de l’un des endroits des plus respectés par le bataillon, mais aussi le plus humiliant qu’il puisse se trouver entre ces murs. Le nombre de tombes blanches, neutres, aussi livides que ses occupants, pèserait à n’importe qui. Je trouve pourtant cet endroit magnifique. l’herbe verte, les pommiers, et la lueur du jour qui illumine les morts avant les vivants, l’Est avant l’Ouest.

\- Je savais que vous seriez là.

Amélie ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, assise en tailleur devant l’une des rares tombes dont la hauteur atteignait celle d’un homme. Toutes devaient faire quatre-vingts centimètres de haut. Celle de Karl, du même blanc pur et entourée de fleurs fanées, faisait un bon mètre soixante-dix. On pouvait lire, en plein milieu, « Ici repose le Onzième Major du Bataillon d’Exploration. Septembre 799 - janvier 841 »

\- Il détestait cette ville.  
\- Il ne devrait pas être enterré là, compléta Seth.  
\- Il y a une décennie de cela, Karl accomplissait encore son rêve, commençai-je.  
\- T’es pas censé nous déprimer, fit remarquer Amélie.  
\- Je dis juste la vérité. Il accomplissait son rêve et aujourd’hui…  
\- On l’accomplit à sa place. Tu nous l’a déjà dit.  
\- Tu n’es pas convaincue, Ely ? Demanda Seth sur le ton de l’enfant qui apprend que le Père Noël n’existe pas.  
\- Je sais pourquoi mon père se battait. Pas pourquoi il est mort. Ni même ce qu’il se passait dans sa tête. J’étais persuadée qu’on voulait la même chose. Mais qui sait.  
\- Friedrich, pourquoi es-tu rentré dans l’armée ? Seth me prit de court. Voilà bien dix ans qu’on ne m’avait pas posé la question. Un silence pesant prit la place de notre conversation pendant plusieurs secondes.  
\- Tu sais… Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux ébouriffés. Karl Lindbergh ne se battait que pour ce qu’il pourrait trouver à l’extérieur. Moi… je me battais pour ce que les murs m’avaient donné.

__________________________

...  
.......  
..............

\- _T’es pas sérieux, Erwin !_  
_ \- Bien sûr que si._  
_ \- Et à quoi ça sert ?_

_Fixant d’une concentration extrême les boutons de sa chemise, mon frère ne semblait pas apte à me fournir de quelconques informations supplémentaires. J’avais six ans lorsque qu’il entra dans les brigades d’entraînement, dont je connaissais à peine l’existence. J’imaginais l’armée comme une bande de dégénérés élevés à la dure qui passerait leur journée à se foutre dessus en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de faire imploser les trois neurones qui se battaient lamentablement dans leur tête. Et Erwin n’était ni une brute, ni un imbécile. Erwin était… raffiné. Sage. Il était né pour expliquer aux autres ce que personne d’autre que lui n’était capable de comprendre._

_\- Maman ! Maman ! Erwin veut partir ! Je m’étais lamentablement accroché à ses jupons, tout dégoulinant de morve. Dans un mois, Moman, il veut être avec des idiots plutôt qu’avec nous !_

_J’étais persuadé que ma mère ne pouvait pas ni connaître, ni cautionner, une idée pareille. Pourtant, d’aussi loin que je m’en souvienne, elle n’avait jamais montré le moindre engouement pour quoi que ce soit. Elle se couchait imbibée de fatigue et se réveillait avec d’énormes cratères sous les yeux. Elle souriait tristement et épluchait des légumes à longueur de journée. Elle n’était pas vraiment là, mais peu importe : comment une mère aurait-elle pu envoyer son propre fils à la mort ? Et pourtant, ce jour-là, elle m’a répondu :_  
_ « Je sais, Friedy. Je sais »_  
_ Elle a lâché son couteau, essuyé ses mains sur son tablier, et a scandé : « Erwin, viens mettre la table ! »_  
_ Mon frère a débarqué sans un bruit dans la cuisine est a aligné les assiettes. On a partagé un repas comme une famille normale qui passerait un dimanche après-midi normal, avec ses deux beaux enfants normaux et leur père mort._

_En perdant papa, maman ne s’est pas mis à nous détester. Ni même à nous aimer d’avantage. De toute façon, je n’avais même pas trois ans quand c’est arrivé. Erwin m’a dit, un soir, en haussant les épaules comme s’il me parlait des courses du jeudi dernier, qu’en perdant son mari, elle nous avait perdu nous aussi. Elle ne nous avait pas mis au monde pour faire jolie. Pour perpétuer son nom. Elle nous avait mis au monde parce qu’elle aimait Papa. Elle nous aimait parce qu’elle l’aimait lui. Alors, quel intérêt s’il n’était plus là ?_

_En 832, mon frère terminait sa formation dans les dix premiers._  
_ Il intégra pourtant, et sans surprise, le Bataillon d’Exploration. À nouveau, maman snoba la nouvelle avec un manque d’engouement qui me meurtrit l’âme. Cette nuit-là, j’ai pleuré en tapant de mes touts petits poings contre les draps défaits de mon lit, j’ai cogné le destin et insulté l’univers, jusqu’à m’écrouler comme le pauvre clébard abandonné que j’étais._  
_ Erwin a rencontré Karl cette année-là, celui-là même qui fut nommé Onzième Major l’année suivante. Les Bataillons partaient tous les trente jours. Une fois par mois. Mon frère avait trente pourcent de chance de mourir à douze reprises dans la même année. Un jour d’exploration contre trente où il ne risquait rien, me parut un pari plus équitable que ce que je n’eus imaginé._  
_ Sans doute parce qu’il rentrait à chaque fois._  
_ Je n’ai pourtant jamais pu m’habituer à ses départs._  
_ Ni a ses retours._  
_ Alors un jour…_

_\- Maman…_  
_ \- C’est bien cuit, tu devrais en prendre un peu._  
_ \- Maman._  
_ \- Après réflexion, cela manque un peu de sel._  
_ \- L’an prochain, j’entre dans l’armée._  
_ \- …_  
_ \- Maman ?_  
_ \- Tu veux bien me passer le sel, mon chéri ?_

_Contre toute attente, Erwin ne me fit aucun reproche. Je l’imaginais déjà me convaincre de rester parce que dans l’histoire, c’était lui, le grand frère suicidaire. Mais il a juste souri tristement, le même visage horripilant que celui de maman, chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque seconde de cette putain de vie. J’imagine qu’il pensait que je voulais juste l’imiter. Que je me dégonflerais le premier jour, où que je me ferais renvoyer au bout d’une semaine._  
_ Mais j’ai fini sixième au classement des recrues, et j’ai intégré le Bataillon dont il faisait déjà parti depuis sept ans. C’est là qu’il a commencé à s’énerver. Bon, s’énerver comme vous imaginez Erwin Smith s’énerver. Un vague froncement de sourcil sur un visage impassible._  
_ Et c’est là, juste là, à ce pli précis de l’histoire, que j’ai rencontré Karl Lindbergh._

_\- Bon Dieu, un Smith ! S’était-il écrié en se rendant compte que le prénom Friedrich appartenait à mon visage. Je fis le salut militaire au quart de tour. « Erwin m’avait caché qu’il avait un frère aussi talentueux que lui._

_Mon cœur ne fit qu’un bon. Erwin, c’était Erwin. Moi… j’étais moi. Et juste moi, c’est pas beaucoup face à un frère pareil. C’était la première fois que je ne souffrais pas de la comparaison._

_\- Qu’est-ce qui t’amène dans les Bataillons, jeune homme ?_  
_ \- Je…_

_Pourquoi es-tu entré dans l’armée, Friedrich ?_  
_ Pourquoi es-tu là ?_  
_ Merde._

_\- Vous, vous êtes obnubilé par le monde extérieur, et Erwin, par les idées de notre père. Et moi… par lui._  
_ \- Par Erwin ? Je hoche positivement la tête._  
_ \- J’étais trop jeune quand mon père est mort pour savoir ce que ça peut faire, de perdre un membre de sa famille. Par contre, je sais parfaitement ce que c’est, que de craindre que ça n’arrive. Si mon frère doit se battre, je mourrai à ses côtés. Je souris tristement. Vous voyez, Major, c’est aussi simple et égoïste que ça._

A SUIVRE ~

* Petit coucou au sado qui comme moi avait pris latin au collège (bon, pour ceux qui ont continué au lycée, je savais plus quoi faire pour vous XD) Kaput pour Caput, capitis : la tête, en latin. Ce nom est venu à Amélie de part l’action finale de sa prise, qui pourrait bien avoir déjà brisé quelques crânes..!  
*² la dioptase est un minéral qui a un certain prix que je trouve magnifique, mon préféré d’ailleurs, (que mon super copain m’a offert hihi) qui a une teinte verte extrêmement intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai pris un énorme plaisir à parler du passé de nos petits Smith. On sait grâce au manga qu'Erwin a toujours eu cet air impassible, du moins, il avait l'air vachement neutre pour un mec qui venait de perdre son père x') alors c'est en collaboration avec une très bonne amie à moi qui se reconnaîtra, que j'ai crée Friedrich Smith, sont parfaits opposé !  
En espérant que mes chapitres vous plairont,  
A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coucou mes Kinder ! Désolée pour cette publication un peu tardive x) À compter de ce jour, je posterai une fois par semaine, tous les vendredi ! Je voudrais m'excuser aussi si vous y trouvez des fautes d'orthographe, j'ai corrigé ce chapitre en catastrophe... En espérant que mes écrits vous plairont toujours, bonne lecture !

_PDV Amélie L_. :

\- Annie ?  
\- Mhm ?  
\- On est vraiment de corvée de repas pour le dernier jour ?  
\- Il faut croire.

Avec autant de morosité que d'hargne, je pris une nouvelle pomme de terre. En ce moment même, Seth devait être entouré d'un millier d'armes excitantes et de dizaines de camarades, tranquillement postés en haut du mur. Pendant ce temps-là, j'épluchais des patates avec l'imbuvable de service.  
Annie ne parlait jamais à personne, et avait l'air aussi déterminé qu'Eren - pour un objectif inconnu, toutefois-. C'était un peu comme si elle ne brûlait que pour une seule et unique raison, mais que les autres étaient capables d'éteindre cette flamme.

\- Tu fais ça n'importe comment, commenta-t-elle d'une voix monotone.  
\- Il reste pas un bout de peau, me défendis-je.  
\- Mais tu perds la moitié du légume, à couper aussi profondément.

Elle me prit la pomme de terre des mains et la découpa avec une délicatesse que je ne lui connaissais pas, forcée de constater que le résultat était plus probant que le mien. Elle fixa un instant le légume, une seconde de trop pour que l'action soit naturelle, puis releva les yeux vers moi.  
Elle fait peur…

\- Amélie.  
\- O… Oui ?  
\- Tu t'entends bien avec Reiner, non ? Prise de court, je mis un instant à répondre.  
\- C'est vrai. Il est bien plus posé que les autres, sans devenir barbant pour autant. Il a l'air d'être un gamin vachement instruit, au fond. Pourquoi ? Tu le connais ?  
\- Pas mal, ouais.

La mèche dorée qu'elle laissait dépasser sur son visage cachait son regard, et il m'était encore plus compliqué que d'habitude de comprendre à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

\- J'ai une autre question.  
\- Tu es bien bavarde, aujourd'hui.  
\- Où as-tu appris le combat au corps-à-corps ? Tu as toujours voulu intégrer le bataillon, à quoi ça peut te servir ?  
\- Comme ça. Une impulsion quand j'étais jeune. J'ai toujours voulu savoir faire le maximum de chose. L'idée de n'être pas douée dans quelque chose m'insupportais, j'ai d'ailleurs abandonné quasiment tout ce dans quoi Seth était plus fort que moi.  
\- C'est ridicule.  
\- Je le sais bien. Mais être la meilleure, ça me donnait une illusion de force qui me plaisait beaucoup. Quelqu'un a dit un jour « Si vous vous trouvez dans une pièce et que vous y êtes le plus intelligent, alors vous êtes dans la mauvaise ». Entrez dans l'armée et côtoyer des gens comme toi ou Mikasa m'a fait réfléchir à tout ça. Je marque un temps d'arrêt. Pour quoi te bats-tu, Annie ? Elle ne répond pas tout de suite, comme par peur de sa propre réponse.  
\- Pour mon père.  
\- Que t'as t-il demandé de faire ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je connais bien, ce schéma. Tu le fais pour ton père ou parce que ton père le veut ? La question eut l'air de réveiller en elle un souvenir glaçant.  
\- Il faut que je le fasse, c'est tout.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ?

Elle fixa ses paumes aux doigts abîmés par l'effort, avec cette mélancolie amère dans le regard qu'on les êtres au passé cruel.

\- Je veux…

Un bruit sourd me fit sursauter, et ma pomme de terre s'écrasa misérablement sur le sol. La frayeur avait été si soudaine que les battements de mon cœur avaient doublés.

\- Seth ?

Sur le pas de la porte, Seth, plié en deux et essoufflé, tentait d'articuler quelque chose.

\- On comprend rien gros malin, soupirai-je.  
\- Le… Le mur…  
\- Quoi, le mur ?  
\- Le District de Trost est tombé.

_PDV Seth L. :_

Je ne l'avais jamais vu d'aussi près.  
Soixante mètres de haut, le regard vitreux, un être dépourvu d'humanité et de chair, dont la vague de chaleur me brûla la peau. Mon premier réflexe fut de remercier le ciel pour l'absence d'Amélie, elle se serait certainement jetée sur lui avec la même hargne qu'Eren. Moi, j'étais figé sur place, à serrer mes lames à en avoir les jointures blanches, comme si savoir qu'elles étaient là serait suffisant pour savoir m'en servir. Comme si leur acier léger suffisait à me protéger par leur simple existence.

\- Seth ! Oh hé, Seth !  
\- Hein ?  
\- Va chercher Amélie ! Visiblement, ce qui rassurait Connie, s'était de hurler comme si j'étais à cent mètres de lui.  
\- O… Oui ! Je déglutis difficilement. Et…Je… Je ne fuis pas !  
\- Hein ? Bien sûr que non, imbécile, c'est moi qui te le demande.

…  
…...  
….........

_\- Ah… Le jour se couche déjà. Dans ce mouvement familier qui relevait de l'habitude, Amélie passa une main rapide dans sa chevelure sombre. On devrait se dépêcher, Sesu. Maman doit nous attendre._

_Je hochai positivement la tête et remis le bois sur mon dos._

_L'automne se faisait glaçant, et mes pieds commençaient à geler dans mes chaussures trop légères. Nous allions avoir treize ans dans un ou deux mois, je m'en souviens. Maman nous avait convaincus d'inviter nos camarades pour l'occasion. Amélie n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'à part les trois gamins plus jeunes du Sud, Eren, Armin et Mikasa, elle n'appréciait personne. Depuis la mort de Papa, sa seule joie était de nous voir gambader avec la même rage de vivre dans les yeux. Cela n'incluait ni haine, ni dispute, ce don Amélie pouvait de moins en moins se passer._

_« Ils sont idiots. Les idiots ne nous apprennent rien. Ça sert à rien de traîner avec des ignorants. Tu sais bien ce que disait Papa : le savoir, c'est le pouvoir ! » avait-elle affirmé de nombreuses fois._

_Cette haine s'est estompée en grandissant, je suppose. À moins qu'elle ne soit partie d'un coup, le jour, ce jour, où elle comprit qu'elle aussi, elle-même qui brillait plus que n'importe lequel des gamins de ces murs, ne savait rien de ce fichu monde._  
_Nous longions le mur Maria, lorsqu'un éclair découpa le ciel en deux, et retentit si fort en nous que nous pauvres petits corps s'aplatirent sur l'herbe humide. Mes oreilles sifflaient, et le temps que je rouvre les yeux, Amélie courrait jusqu'à la porte qui séparait Maria et Shiganshina._

_\- Amélie, le bois ! Ai-je soupiré. Quelle idiote._

_Pourtant, j'ai moi-même très vite abandonné mes brindilles en voyait Amélie, figée devant la porte, fixant un point imaginaire avec étonnement._

_\- Amélie, qu'est ce que tu…_

_Elle avançait lentement, faisant apparaître petit à petit l'horizon encore ombragée par le mur. Je l'ai vu, moi aussi. Pas besoin d'avoir une vision hors norme pour remarquer cette tête, ce visage à vif, qui dépassait de nos si grands et vénérés murs. La seconde d'après, avant même que les poils de mon corps aient eu le temps de se hérisser sur ma peau, un second bruit assourdissant retentit._  
_Semblable à celui d'un crâne qui se brise sur le sol. Semblable à celui d'un rêve dont on nous réveille brutalement. C'était cela. Le bruit du réveil de l'humanité. Celui de la destruction du mur._  
_En cette fin d'année 845, l'humanité entière vit ses croyances bouleversées, et son comportement, ses habitudes, se briser en même temps que les murs qui les protégeaient. Mais Amélie n'a pas changé de la même façon que nous autres. Aucune rage ne l'a ravagé, aucune peur ne l'a tétanisé. Je le sais, à cette façon dont ses yeux ont brillé en voyant celui qui scella le destin de l'humanité, se dresser dix mètres plus haut que ce mur immortel. À sa main tremblante, désignant la forme qu'on ne pouvait ignorer. Ce jour-là, où la rage s'est emparé de moi, ou la vengeance s'est emparé d'Eren, c'est l'apaisement, qui l'a conquise. Presque treize ans qu'elle n'était qu'une hérétique, une môme trop agitée qui pensait pouvoir expliquer au monde entier comment ce dernier marchait._  
_En cette fin d'année 845, sous les cris de désespoir, Amélie m'a regardé, et a sourit._  
_D'un rire rempli d'amertume, elle a déclaré :_  
** _Je vous l'avais bien dit._ **

_PDV Amélie L. :_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire… ?  
\- Le titan colossal est réapparu il a brisé la porte de Trost !  
\- Merde, manquait plus que ça.

Dans un mouvement précipité, j'ai accouru jusqu'à mon matériel et l'aie enfilé d'une main tremblante. En ce moment même, à quelques centaines de mètres d'ici, des hommes devaient déjà se battre, devaient déjà périr. Pendant ce temps-là, je ressassais le passé devant une marmite pleine de vivre.

\- Amélie, le titan colossal… il est intelligent, il connaît son point faible.  
\- Quoi ? Tch… c'est fâcheux. Dans un dernier mouvement, j'attache la sangle au-dessus de ma poitrine.  
\- A… Attends, au fond… personne n'a parlé d'envoyer les nouvelles recrues sur le front ! Commença Seth.  
\- Le bataillon est parti en exploration ce matin, qui veux-tu voir se battre aux côtés de la garnison ?

La réalité eut l'air de lui passer dans la gorge comme une remontée acide ; celle qui nous avertissait d'une petite tape sur l'épaule qu'on ne pouvait plus compter sur rien ni personne pour nous protéger, si ce n'est nous-même.

\- Seth ? Malgré un regard rempli d'effroi, il se mit à courir vers notre objectif. Annie ? Elle hocha la tête et se mise à courir à mes côtés.

L'atmosphère se métamorphosa directement une fois passé la porte Nord de Trost. Les jeunes recrues comme les plus vieux soldats de la garnison (qui ne dépassaient pas la quarantaine, cependant) paniquaient en courant d'un bout à un autre de la place. Devant nous, l'évacuation de la ville se faisait dans un désordre prévisible, mais, pour moi, bien plus effrayant que l'invasion titanesque qui en était la cause. Un jour, moi aussi, j'avais été dans cette masse de gens apeurés.

\- Armin ! Le petit blond sursauta à mon appel et se mit à trembler nerveusement.  
\- La… la garnison a été envoyé en… en première ligne, après c'est… c'est c'est… c'est à nous.  
\- Oy, calmes-toi, Armin, on est plus les mêmes qu'il y a cinq ans, d'accord ? Il releva la tête et sourit tristement.  
\- Eren a dit exactement la même chose.  
\- Pouah ! Je suis pas sûre de le prendre comme un compliment !

Le sourire qui se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres fut, dans la situation actuelle, suffisant. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de laisser mes membres fondre sous la pression : je sais pourquoi je suis là, et je m'en montrerai digne.

Mais tout de même… Il a fallu que les bataillons soient absents pile ce jour-ci… Une chance sur trente-et-une, trois pourcents de chance et… attendez une seconde.

\- Seth. Je lui attrapai le poignet.  
\- Tu m'as appelé ? Mon ton calme se fit avaler par l'agitation ambiante.  
\- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, que le colossal se pointe pile le jour du mois où le bataillon sort ?  
\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?  
\- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait fait preuve d'intelligence, et maintenant il se ramène aujourd'hui ? Je suis persuadée qu'il sait pour le bataillon.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment pourrait-il être au courant ? Enfin merde, il fait soixante mètres de haut, on a vu plus discret comme espion !

Pas faux. Et puis, j'imaginais mal un petit citadin allez retrouver le colossal en cachette à trois heures du matin.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, admettais-je. Mais si je meurs aujourd'hui, je veux que tu puisses parler de mon pressentiment à quelqu'un. Il s'apprêta à riposter mais je haussai le ton. Je ne mourrai pas dans mon coin comme papa.  
\- Ça va être à nous ! Hurla Eren à l'attention de ses camarades de promo terrifiés.  
\- C'est parti ! Seth ?  
\- Ouais ?  
\- Ça fait trois chapitres que tu sers à rien, tâche de te rendre utile !

_PDV Amy :_

\- Alors, ils sont pas bons, ces sandwichs ?  
\- Ahah, si !  
\- Profite bien, on a rendez-vous à la capitale en fin d'après-midi.  
\- Trost est une ville agréable, admettais-je.

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, mais était bien plus indulgent que les jours précédents. Accompagnée de trois camarades des brigades spéciales, je prenais du bon temps à Trost. Sur le chemin, j'ai même croisé un ancien camarade de promo, qui à l'époque avait intégré la garnison. Depuis que je passe mes journées à Sina, je ne vois plus personne, personne d'autre que mes collèges des brigades. À vrai dire, j'imaginais une bande de fainéants inintéressants et peu fiables, comme Amélie me les décrivait depuis l'enfance. C'était effectivement le cas des plus vieux membres, mais les mettre tous dans le même panier serait oublier qu'ils ont tous fait parti des dix meilleurs un jour. Leur fainéantise ne fait cependant pas de doute…

\- Tiens, Amy, tu peux me tenir ça s'il…

Boum.  
Comme dans mes souvenirs.  
Un grondement résonnant jusque dans mes os.  
Mes genoux cognèrent le sol avant que je n'aie eu le temps de m'en rendre compte.

\- Merde, c'est quoi ça ?  
\- Un éclair ?  
\- C'est bruyant…  
\- Non… C'est… Comme il y a cinq ans.

Non, ce n'est pas comme il y a cinq ans. Cette fois-ci, je suis à moins de cinq cent mètres du mur, cette fois-ci, un seul de ses pas suffirait à m'atteindre, à m'écraser, comme la pauvre humaine qui bêtement pensait échapper à son sort en se réfugiant trois murs plus loin. Cette fois-ci, je ne peux plus me dire qu'une fois de retour à l'entraînement, je m'acharnerais au travail jusqu'à savoir me battre contre le plus fort et seul ennemi de l'humanité, non, je ne peux plus rien de tout ça, parce que je suis à genoux au sol avec l'uniforme des brigades spéciales sur les épaules.  
Le fracas de son pied contre la maigre porte de Trost finit de m'achever.

\- Merde, fallait que ça arrive le jour où on était là !  
\- AMY ATTENTION !

Un bras attrapa mon poignet à m'en déboîter l'épaule, et je m'aplatis tristement deux mètres plus loin.

\- Il s'est fait…  
\- Amy, tu le connaissais ?  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ce type, tu le connaissais ? Il pointa du doigt Eric, dont la partie supérieure de sa personne n'était plus qu'un souvenir écrasé par l'énorme débris d'un mur qui aurait dû le protéger. Son sang chaud avançai lentement vers moi.  
\- C'est… c'était un ancien camarade de promo.  
\- Pas le temps de bavasser, tirons-nous d'ici !  
\- Quoi ?! Mais…  
\- Amy, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?!

Son regard, criant de terreur, m'affligea profondément. Alors, voilà ce que c'est, voilà ce que sont, les dix meilleurs d'une promo de soldats ? Arrête ton baratin. Tu es comme eux. Regarde, tu cours déjà derrière eux, tu cours vers la sécurité, c'est si bêtement humain.  
Amélie.  
Amélie prendra les armes dès qu'on lui ordonnera. Elle n'hésitera pas un dixième de seconde à donner sa vie. Peut-être parce qu'au fond, elle n'y tient pas tant que ça. Peu importe. Les suicidaires ont les plus beaux rôles, ceux qui sanglotent en pestant sur le sort ne sont qu'en arrière-plan.  
Et en fin de compte, ceux qui tiennent le plus à la vie sont ceux qui méritent le moins d'y goûter.

\- Amy ?  
\- On ne peut pas.  
\- Tais-toi et cours !  
\- Je ne peux pas partir. On… Soudainement, je courus en sens inverse.  
\- AMY !

Je sais comment faire. Ça va aller. Je me souviens.

\- Je t'emprunte ça, Eric.

Une à une, je lui détachai les parties de l'équipement tridimensionnelle que je n'avais pas. Il suffit de les accrocher à mes sangles… Ça va aller… Ça va aller, j'ai trente secondes. Trente petites secondes. Les pas lourd des titans s'approchaient déjà, et, bizarrement, je ne tremblais pas.

\- J'arrive, Amélie !

Non.  
Je ne tremblais plus.

_PDV Omniscient :_

\- Livai !

Avançant au trot, Erwin s'approcha de son cher subordonné, agenouillé devant un soldat mort et serrant sa main avec une empathie qu'il faisait semblait de ne pouvoir posséder. Petra Ral ravala les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Il faut qu'on rentre.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je vais donner l'ordre de repli.  
\- Es-tu en train de me dire que mon soldat est mort pour rien ? Cracha-t-il presque entre ses dents.  
\- Il se passe quelque chose, en ville. C'est comme il y a cinq ans. Trost va tomber.

_PDV Amélie :_

\- Seth !  
\- Ouais, je l'ai !

Avec une grâce bien à lui, Seth trancha la nuque d'un cinq mètres sur la longueur. Il manquait de vitesse et de puissance, mais possédait une précision terrifiante et un sang-froid glaçant jusqu'au creux des pupilles. Le calme et le sérieux avec lesquels il triomphe de plus fort que lui rend ses gestes presque naturels, comme s'il tranchait des nuques depuis l'âge de cinq ans.

\- J'espère qu'Armin et les autres s'en sortent, lui dis-je une fois arrivée à sa hauteur.  
\- Il n'y a pas de raison, regarde, on est encore tous en vie !  
\- Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.  
\- Un peu d'optimisme, s'il-te-plait ?  
\- Tu sais, Seth, « si aucun camarade n'est tombé, alors c'est toi qui vas y passer ».  
\- Le jour où tu abandonneras tes maximes*…  
\- Les Lindbergh, deux titans à une heure ! Sept et neuf mètres !  
\- Merde, ils sont amants ou quoi ? Y'a pas cinq mètres entre eux.  
\- Il faut commencer par abattre celui de derrière.  
\- Je te laisse celui de derrière, alors ! Je compte sur toi !

Seth partit devant et harponna le plus grand, tandis que je me dirigeais vers le premier. Son sang qui gicla fut mon top de départ. Avec une hargne qui m'échappa presque, je tuai le second.

\- AMÉLIE !  
\- Hein ? Une ombre ombrageait le soleil.  
\- JE L'AI PAS COUPÉ ASSEZ PROFOND, TIRE TOI !

Un frisson parcourut mon échine et se logea au creux de mon ventre. Dans un mouvement de panique, je m'apprêtai à régler la pression du gaz à fond, quand une mâchoire s'abattit sur moi.

\- AMÉLIE !  
\- Putain !

À deux doigts de glisser dans sa bouche à l'odeur fétide, je plantai ma lame restante au dessus de sa mâchoire, perdant tout le calme que j'avais appris à garder. Mes muscles abandonnèrent toute force et se rallièrent du côté de ma détermination tangible. Avec une volonté qui ne pouvait venir que de la force du désespoir, je retins sa mâchoire du haut, qui s'enfonçait dangereusement dans mon ventre, en maudissant celle du bas qui ne tarderait pas à me broyer la colonne vertébrale. Si jamais j'en réchappais, je perdrais ma mobilité.

\- Seth...

Alors, inconsciemment, je fermai les yeux. C'était comme si mon cerveau venait de me donner son dernier ordre : celui de ne pas regarder mes tripes voler en éclats.  
Je n'aperçus pas la silhouette qui volait à toute vitesse vers moi, n'entendis même pas ses cris de fureur qui devaient certainement former les lettres de mon prénom, ni le craquement sinistre de ma chair contre ses os. Même la douleur qui en suivit m'échappa.  
Seul restait le goût du sang chaud contre mes lèvres.

A SUIVRE ~

* Nouveau chapitre des anecdotes à la con pour Amélie xD en effet, elle à tendance à adorer les phrases toutes faites bien moralisatrices, et inventent souvent les siennes…


	5. Le poids des regrets

_Il faisait froid._   
_Terriblement et inlassablement froid._   
_Le vent ne s’était pas encore levé, la pluie fine tombait sans détour, à l’horizontale, sur les pavés des petites rues de Shiganshina. Les passants marchaient sans un bruit, comme si commenter ce triste temps le rendrait plus réel._   
_Seule persistait une âme immobile, glacée du bout des pieds jusqu’au cœur et vêtue de toute évidence bien trop légèrement pour la saison. Cela n’avait pas réellement d’importance : une fois dénué d’émotions, l’être humain ne dissocie plus ses sens. La simple robe blanche qui à elle seule semblait trop lourde pour ses frêles épaules lui suffisait amplement._

_\- C’est encore loin ?_   
_\- Non, non, je te jure ! Je l’ai vu, au bout de la rue ! Elle ne me répondait pas…_   
_\- Elle a dû bouger depuis._   
_\- Ça m’étonnerait, elle ne va pas marcher si elle ne sait même pas parler !_   
_\- Je ne suis pas sûre que le raisonnement soit pertinent A..._   
_\- Regarde Friedy ! Je te l’avais dit, elle est juste là !_

_L’orage retentit sévèrement puis fendit le ciel, et Friedrich, qui détestait ce bruit, sursauta. La petite fille, pourtant, ne bougea pas d’un cran. Amélie non plus, d’ailleurs._   
_Ses yeux étaient vitreux, aussi lisses que le ciel gris qui s’étendait jusqu’au-delà des murs, et ses cheveux noirs aussi longs que sont corps fragile. Elle ne parlait pas. N’écoutait pas. Était-elle simplement là ? Depuis quand corps et esprit s’étaient-ils dissociés face à la misère qui l’enveloppait de sa triste étreinte ?_

_\- Écoutes Amélie, ton frère est seule chez vous et…_   
_\- Elle, elle est toute seule sous la pluie, contra la fille de Karl. Dis, comment tu t’appelles ?_   
_\- …_   
_\- Tu as faim, peut-être ?_   
_\- …_   
_\- Pourquoi tu es toute seule ?_   
_\- Amélie, arrête, on va aller la déclarer à Maria avant qu’elle…_   
_\- Moi aussi, tu sais._

_Le visage de la petite Amélie, déjà crispé avant la mort de son père mais de plus en plus sombre depuis le drame, laissa place, quelques secondes, à un fin sourire. Ses yeux émeraude glissèrent le long des membres affamés de la petite fille, tandis qu’elle avançait prudemment une main vers son bras, comme si le simple contact aurait suffi à briser son corps. Agenouillée dans l’eau glacée, Amélie saisit plus brusquement l’entièreté de son corps, et la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces dans l’espoir que sa chaleur parvienne à la fillette._

_\- Moi aussi, je suis toute seule._

_Amélie se cramponna d’avantage au corps maigre de la fille aux yeux éteints en sentant sa gorge se nouer et sa vision se troubler, tandis qu’une lueur nouvelle osa se loger dans le creux des pupilles de la fillette abandonnée. Ses yeux bleu ciel s’encrèrent sur le manteau bordeaux de la brune, et sa petite main serra doucement le tissu. De l’autre, elle caressa avec tendresse le haut de ses cheveux trempés, tandis que Friedrich regardait d’un œil incrédule la scène qui se déroulait devant lui._

_\- Amy. Mon nom, c’est Amy Wess._

_Amélie releva la tête et desserra l’emprise que ses dents avaient sur l’intérieur de sa joue, morsure qu’elle s’était infligée pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle admira le sourire tendre d’Amy, et son regard à son regard brilla à nouveau d’espoir._   
_Au même moment, l’averse s’intensifia, et Amy redevint enfin quelqu’un._   
_Ironiquement, à cet instant précis, Friedrich fut incapable de dire qui de Amy ou d’Amélie, avait le plus besoin de l’autre._

_______________________________

PDV Amy :

Tu as besoin de moi, Amélie.  
Tu avais besoin de moi quand j’ai intégré l’armée, tu avais besoin de moi quand j’ai choisi les brigades spéciales, tu avais besoin de moi, dans cette ruelle déserte où je mourais en silence. J’étais persuadée d’avoir trouvé en toi la main que le destin avait fini par accepter de me tendre, mais ce n’était ni le destin, ni le hasard.  
Tu me cherchais. Tu cherchais quelqu’un comme toi.

\- Ely !! Amélie ! Seeeeth !

J’avais foncé plein nord en sachant pertinemment qu’ils n’enverraient pas les nouveaux en premier. J’avais longé le mur en profitant du mouvement de panique pour me mêler aux éclaireurs, mais à présent, je ne faisais qu’essayer d’économiser mon gaz en donnant de la voix, évitant au maximum les confrontations. Je savais bien qu’avoir fini première au classement n’effaçait pas les quatre ans que j’avais passé sans entraînement. Soudain, je reconnus sans aucun doute le visage et la carrure de Seth.

\- Seth ? Seth !! C’est Amy je…  
\- AMÉLIE ATTENTION !

Je devinai trop tard que le corps à moitié engloutit par un neuf mètres ne pouvait être que celui d’Amélie. L’image détraqua en moi le plus important des rouages, et l’averse ne tarda pas à s’abattre de tout son poids sur mon cœur. Et, comme si j’étais venue au monde dans le simple but d’accomplir cette tâche, la pression du gaz hurla tandis que mes lames cisaillèrent sa mâchoire. Seth, animé par le même instinct, trancha si profondément la nuque du titan que je le crus un instant décapité.  
Je serrai son corps fin contre moi et atterris maladroitement sur le toit le plus proche. À présent que l’acte inconscient était effectué, mes membres m’abandonnaient pour la suite du travail.

\- Elle va bien ?!  
\- Elle saigne…  
\- Amélie ? Amélie !! Ouvre les yeux !  
\- Aah…. Aie….Arrête de hurler, imbécile.

Le poids qui pesait sur mes épaules s’évapora aussi vite que celui qui pesait sur mon cœur. Seth s’écroula près de sa sœur et la fixa comme la plus belle chose qui lui ait été donné de voir, comme les mers de feu et les terres de glace dont Armin rêvait, et je compris à ce moment-là que c’était moi, qui avais tant besoin d’elle.

___________________________

PDV Omniscient :

Quand Amélie put enfin rejoindre l’hôpital militaire, les rayons du soleil s’effritaient déjà dans le ciel. Seth n’avait jamais cessé de combattre, n’ayant d’autre choix que d’espérer qu’Amy, et surtout Amélie, s’en sortiraient indemnes.  
De l’autre côté des territoires humains, le bataillon, avorté déjà de plusieurs membres, fonçaient au triple galop en sens inverse, ignorant tout de la multitude d’événements impensables qui se déroulaient sous ce ciel chaud. L’humanité oublie vite, et semble être douée pour feindre l’indifférence. Livai pensait avec certitude qu’aucun des habitants n’avaient oublié que leurs si grands murs n’étaient pas mieux qu’un rempart de paille pour le colossal, et qu’il lui aurait suffi d’une dizaine de minutes pour anéantir le genre humain. La seule raison pour laquelle Rose et Sina tenaient debout ne relevait pas d’un miracle, mais simplement de la bonne clémence du colossal et du cuirassé.  
Erwin lui, n’a jamais fait une seconde confiance à ces si grands, grands, grands murs, mais ça serait mentir que de prétendre que la chute du mur Maria ne l’a pas ébranlé.

\- Livai.  
\- Quoi encore ?  
\- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Le colossal serait apparu le jour où nous nous absentons ? Le subordonné dévisagea son supérieur.  
\- Sérieusement Erwin ?  
\- Ça paraît si invraisemblable ? Que l’humanité ne soit unie ? Qu’il y ait un traître ?  
\- Tu as toujours été futé, Erwin, mais je doute qu’un argument aussi tangible que la date de notre expédition extra-muros soit la seule chose qui t’aie convaincu.

Pendant de longues secondes, le bruit des sabots cognant sévèrement le sol fut le seul à peupler le silence des villes endormies qu’était devenue Maria.

\- Tu te souviens des jumeaux Lindbergh ?  
\- Les deux gamins dont tu parlais sans cesse ?  
\- Ceux-là. Erwin marqua une pause, et serra plus fort la selle de son cheval blanc. Lorsque j’ai intégré le bataillon, la femme de Karl Lindbergh n’en avait plus que pour quelques mois avant d’accoucher. Le 30 décembre, Karl est devenu le père d’un enfant, et le mois suivant, major.  
\- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ?  
\- J’en suis sûr, Livai. Il n’y en avait qu’un seul. Karl n’a jamais eu de jumeaux.

____________________________

PDV Amélie :

_\- Les cloches ! Les cloches sonnent !_

_Les cloches._   
_À l’époque, je les assimilais toujours à la plus belle des nouvelles, sans me douter une seconde de la vague de désespoir dont elles auraient dû m’imprégner. Elles sonnaient toujours à m’en donner le tournis, résonnaient dans nos cages thoraciques, résonnaient jusqu’aux prairies de Maria, et me faisaient courir, courir, courir, jusqu’à l’entrée de Shiganshina. Mon sourire se mêlait maladroitement aux mines déconfites et aux regards noirs, pendant que mes yeux faisaient semblant de ne pas voir le nombre de soldats aux capes vertes qu’ils manquaient, cette fois-ci._   
_Je me postais toujours au même endroit, à la fin de l’allée principale, ma paume chaude dans la main moite de Seth._

_\- Papa !_   
_\- Fiston ! Tu ne devrais pas être à l’école ? Demandait-il d’un air suspicieux._   
_\- Maman à préparer un super repas pour ton retour !_   
_\- J’ai hâte de goûter ça. Oh, ma petite Ely, tu as encore grandi ! Il me le disait toujours, parce que j’étais la plus petite de ma classe et que je détestais ça._   
_\- On s’est vu ce matin, Papa._   
_\- Tu grandis vite, alors !_

_Ma mère ne sortait jamais parce que mon père rentrait toujours, toujours, au point que j’ignorais même qu’il pouvait disparaître. Je me disais que c’était normal, après tout, c’était mon père, c’était le major du bataillon, pas n’importe quelle nouvelle recrue._   
_C’était mon père, et c’était suffisant._   
_Ah, quel bruit feraient ces cloches, si elles ne me rendaient pas systématiquement Papa sur un plateau d’argent ? Quelle douleur lancinante leur horrible symphonie m’arracheraient-elles, après tant d’années à me réchauffer le coeur ?_   
_Quelle honte atroce m’infligeraient-elles, à moi, Amélie Lindbergh, la gamine imbuvable qui était pourtant la seule à récupérer sa tendre famille ?_

_\- Friedrich ?_   
_-…_   
_\- Hé, Friedrich…_   
_-…_   
_\- Où est Papa ?_

_Si les cloches cessaient de rire dans mon dos,_  
_Si au bout de l’allée mon père m’adressait un dernier signe,_  
_Si le bataillon n’existait pas…_  
_Si ces murs n’existaient pas…_  
_Le destin me rendrait-il ce foutu bonheur ?_  
_Oh, prenez-moi un bras, une jambe, prenez moi l’avenir et le soleil, prenez moi la chaleur et l’amour, prenez-moi tout, prenez le monde entier, prenez le, mais rendez-le moi._  
_Par pitié, rendez-moi mon père._  
…  
……  
…………..  
…….  
…

Le moment où je rouvris les yeux ne fut pas exactement celui où mon âme reprit conscience du corps dans lequel elle se trouvait. Par conséquent, la douleur m’échappa une fraction de seconde. L’horreur, Trost, mes derniers souvenirs, mon rêve, tout m’était apparu si assourdissant que le calme de la pièce fut celui qui me sembla le plus bruyant.  
Le goût âcre de ma bouche pâteuse et mes lèvres sèches me rappelait mon pire lendemain de cuite, sans le mal de crâne et le tournis. Je me sentais anormalement apaisée, comme si je venais de me réveiller de la plus belle et reposante nuit de ma vie. Le tiraillement affreux de mes entrailles me ramena douloureusement à la réalité.

\- Aie aie aie ! La vache !

Je serrai des dents jusqu’à les faire grincer. J’avais la drôle d’impression que mes os brisés s’enfonçaient dans mes tripes (quel fun), je restai donc bêtement immobile pendant dix minutes, craignant que le prochain mouvement ne m’achève.  
Analysons la situation : mes mains et mon ventre ont été bandés, ma tête à l’air de s’en être à peu près sortie ; sur ma table, un verre d’eau plein et du pain rassis.

\- Trost, les titans, le mur…

Mon inutilité dans l’affaire me sauta si soudainement aux yeux que je me demandai un instant si je n’aurais pas mieux fait de me faire bouffer… Oui, je sens mes jambes et bouge maladroitement mes orteils, ma mobilité n’est pas encore condamnée, mais qu’en est-il de la suite ?

\- Bonjour.  
\- Ah ! Aie aie aiiiie, bon sang, j’ai flippé, on vous a pas appris à toquer aux portes ?  
\- Tu dors depuis trois jours, invoqua un petit brun en tant que justification.  
\- J’aurais pu être en train de me déshabiller, dis-je en affichant une mine faussement outrée.  
\- T’es même pas capable d’aller pisser toute seule.  
\- Livai.  
\- Ouais, ouais.

Étais-je vraiment suffisamment dans les vapes pour ne pas tilter tout de suite à qui je m’adressais ? Livai ? Le Major et…

\- Friedrich. Oh.  
\- Tu pourrais avoir l’air plus contente de me voir !! Je suis venu tous les jours et…  
\- On aimerait te parler un peu, coupa tranquillement son frère aîné.  
\- Quel honneur ! Qu’ai-je fait ?  
\- Pourquoi penses-tu à des reproches ?  
\- Parce-que vous veniez m’offrir un resto? Il faudrait être idiot pour penser que le beau gratin du bataillon se réunit pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec la pauvre nouvelle recrue blessée.  
\- Alors tu sais déjà pourquoi on est là, parut presque affirmer (en même temps, je ne le voyais pas vraiment douter) Erwin, contrastant comme d’habitude avec son petit-frère paumé qu’on avait certainement dû traîner hors du lit.  
\- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée.  
\- Ton sourire affirme le contraire.  
\- Je ne souris pas. C’est mon expression naturelle.  
\- Eh oui, tout le monde fait pas la gueule à longueur de journée… balança mine de rien Friedrich en prenant soin de ne viser personne.

C’est vrai.  
Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’ils peuvent bien me vouloir, et pour être honnête jusqu’au bout, je me chie dessus. Mes cent cinquante-neuf centimètres déjà peu valorisants ne peuvent même pas me soutenir, c’est de la triche, je suis souffrante sur un lit trop dur, et eux sont deux (euh trois, Friedrich) dont un géant qui me casse la nuque. Je suis sûre qu’Erwin ne rentre même pas dans la longueur de mon matelas. Il a des yeux profondément insensible, ça fait presque mal : ils attirent toute la lumière du jour pour la convertir en glace.

\- Je veux un avocat. Déclarai-je solennellement.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ?  
\- Parce qu’on a pas besoin d’être fautif pour être déclaré coupable. Je pensais que vous étiez du genre à le savoir.

Sachez que je suis quelqu’un de très digne. De trop digne, même. Et parmi toutes ses situations humiliantes que j’ai eu à vivre -et il y en a eu pas mal- j’ai hurlé, perdu mes mots, perdu mon calme, pleuré, pleuré beaucoup, mais je n’ai jamais baissé les yeux. La peur m’a déjà arrachée les jambes mais jamais ma superbe, la douleur m’a déjà prise des larmes mais jamais le regard qui les portait. Je n’ai jamais, la moindre fois de ma vie, baissé les yeux. Je n’en ai même jamais eu l’envie, c’était comme ne pas assumer ce que j’étais, ce que je savais être. Cela tient-il encore face à ceux qui nous connaissent par cœur ? Qui lisent avec simplicité entre nos lignes ? Je n’en ai jamais rien su, puisque personne n’en a eu la capacité. Alors pourquoi le regard d’un illustre inconnu remet-il en doute la stabilité du mien ?

\- Sortez.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Je ne pense pas qu’elle parlera tant qu’on est trois à la défigurer.  
\- Je ne parlerais pas tout court puisque je n’ai rien à dire, répondis-je un poil trop sèchement. Il m’infligea à nouveau sont regard de glace. « Et ne me regardez pas comme ça, on croirait que vous me connaissez mieux que je ne me connais.

La phrase lui arracha presque un sourire. C’était débilement humain.  
Avec un juron bien à lui, Livai sortit de la pièce, accompagné de près par Friedrich qui notait amèrement leur inutilité.

\- Vous aviez prévu de les faire partir depuis le début ?  
\- Seulement si tu ne me répondais pas.  
\- Vous n’auriez pas dû les déranger, alors.

Erwin tira la chaise de sous le bureau et s’y assit dans un craquement nous annonçant qu’elle n’était plus toute jeune. Il était à présent bien moins intimidant, s’abaissant à moi pour me tirer les vers du nez, et je compris qu’il s’agissait là de sa définition à lui de la tendresse. Je souris malgré moi, parce que j’aurais fait exactement la même chose : les gens avouent bien plus facilement dans la confiance que dans la crainte.

\- Qui est Seth pour toi ? Je retins le moindre rictus.  
\- Vous savez quel le problème dans notre affaire ? Vous n’avez aucune idée de ce que vous chercher et je n’ai aucune idée de ce que vous voulez trouver. Vous êtes convaincu d’une chose dont vous ne pouvez pas avoir la preuve et la seule personne qui puisse vous la donner ignore à quoi vous pensez. Quoi que vous vouliez savoir, allez droit au but. Accusez-moi des pires atrocité si ça peut vous faire avancer.

Je suppose que ce vague haussement de sourcil signifiait qu’il était étonné.

\- Très bien. Il a baissé les yeux vers ses mains entrelacés puis les a relevés vers mon visage. Toute trace d’animosité était partie en un battement de cils. « Est-ce que Karl Lindbergh est ton père ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Est ce que Linda et Karl Lindbergh t’ont bel et bien mise au monde ?  
\- Vous me demandez si mes parents m’ont mise au monde ? Mais non voyons ! je suis venue par cigogne !

Je me doutais bien qu’Erwin n’était pas un type très drôle, mais au vu de son impassibilité exceptionnelle, je devinais qu’il n’avait pas choisi cette journée pour débuter sa carrière de comique.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait penser que mes parents ne le sont pas ?  
\- Ma septième expédition extra-muros. Un jour, ton père a trouvé…  
\- Il a trouvé un enfant. Un brin de surprise titilla son cœur de pierre.  
\- Tu connais cette histoire ?

Ma main serra discrètement les draps fins qui couvraient mon corps blessé.

\- Et si on faisait un marché ? Je n’ai pas envie de mêler la justice à cette histoire.  
\- Quel genre de marché ?  
\- Un échange équivalent. C’est simple : parlez-moi de ce que je veux savoir, et je vous dirais tout ce qui pourra assouvir votre curiosité. Mhm… Ou alors, vous pouvez me torturer. Mais ça n’est pas très excitant. Qu’en dites-vous ?

Il n’eut même pas l’air de réfléchir. Peut-être, au fond, était-il aussi joueur que moi.  
Peut-être ne croyait-il plus aux lois fondamentales qui régissaient ce monde.  
Peut-être ne croyait-il plus à la justice.  
Notre belle et précieuse justice.  
Ou peut-être aimait-il simplement les paris risqués.

\- Alors, dis moi, Amélie Lindbergh : lequel de vous deux vient de l’extérieur des murs ?

Sa main chaude et rugueuse serra ma poigne fébrile pour marquer son accord au contrat.  
Comment aurais-je pu savoir que je venais de pactiser avec le diable ?

À SUIVRE ~

Rebonjour mes kinders ! J’espère avoir réussi à poster ce chapitre à temps (moi du futur : oh yeah bravo on y croyait pas !) et qu’il vous aura bien plu ! J’ai pris un grand plaisir à l’écrire (ce qui enlève l’aspect de contrainte que je m’inflige avec mes dates butoirs ahah) et j’ai hâte de commencer le 6, bien bavant de révélations u.u.  
Pour finir, petit bonus pour mettre un peu les lumières sur notre beau Friedy !  
Livai est peut-être le soldat le plus fort de l’humanité, mais Friedrich est le plus endurant ! (Bon ok ça à l’air moins classe). On raconte qu’il aurait couru pendant deux jours après que son unité entière et son cheval se soit faite décimer. Il conserva durant tout ce temps suffisamment de gaz pour gravir le mur à son retour. Friedrich, malgré ses airs de victime (Sesu ?? //ZBAFF//) à certainement le mental d’acier le mieux forgé du bataillon !


	6. Les Lindbergh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COUCOU LES COPAINS. Chapitre full Erwin & Amélie, avec une pointe de mon petit Friedy ! (#s'attachàsonropreOCmdr). Du milieu du chapitre 5 au chapitre 7, « l'affaire Lindbergh » accapare 80 % des lumières, mais comme la diversité c'est bien, je compte faire entrer en scène (et dès ce chapitre !) d'autres relations et d'autres intrigues 3 En comptant sur votre fidélité, bizou !

PDV Omniscient :

Erwin était arrivé à peine juste avant Amy, et cette dernière, frustrée, n'avait eu d'autre choix que de s'asseoir devant sa porte, et avait fini par s'assoupir. À son réveil, les couloirs de l'hôpital militaire étaient toujours aussi calmes, et une veste du bataillon d'exploration recouvrait son corps recroquevillé.

\- Cette odeur… Friedrich ?

Elle saisit le tissu et admira les ailes de la liberté un moment. Un long moment.

Elle savait qu'elle avait le droit. D'intégrer le bataillon, je veux dire. Faire partie des dix premiers lui avait offert le choix de contrôler et de changer sa vie autant de fois qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Mais en était-elle capable ? Pouvait-elle laisser les Lindbergh seuls une seconde plus ? Où était-elle le plus utile ? Non, la vraie question était : avait-elle été seulement déjà utile ?

\- Ils n'ont pas fini, si c'est ce à quoi tu penses.

\- F.. Friedrich ? Non, ce n'est pas…

\- Tu as l'air mal en point. Les brigades spéciales te donnent trop de travail ? Demanda-t-il faussement inquiet.

\- Ah-ah, très drôle. Elle roula des yeux. C'est juste…

\- Nos adorables jumeaux ? Elle acquiesça en silence.

\- Erwin vient toutes les semaines. Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on dirait pas, mais mon frère ferait un adorable mari !

\- Hein ? Mais ça n'a rien à…

\- Quoi ? Non non, il ne battrait jamais sa femme ! Le blond plaça une main devant sa bouche pour accentuer sa mine outrée.

\- Ça t'arrive d'être sérieux deux secondes ?!

Friedrich pouffa et tapota le haut du crâne de la jeune fille de dix-neuf ans, lui intimant avec l'air paternel qu'il possédait secrètement qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il reprit sa veste qu'Amy serrait avec un peu trop de détermination à son goût et s'en vêtit, arrangeant le col. Amy eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher un peu d'elle.

\- Tu as des choses à cacher, Friedrich ?

\- Quoi ? Il hésita à repartir dans un solo de comédie incompréhensible, mais s'arrêta à la mine triste de la jeune femme. Il se repassa un instant les anecdotes douteuses de sa jeunesse, mais n'y trouva rien de bien convaincant. « Pourquoi ça ?

\- On a tous des choses à cacher, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, je suppose.

\- Je ne fais pas confiance à ton frère, avoua-t-elle. Il est trop calculateur. Je suis sûre qu'il veut se servir d'Amélie !

\- Erwin ? Friedrich réfléchit une seconde. Je ne peux pas te mentir : c'est parfaitement son genre. Mais bon, il ne le fera pas. Je te promets qu'il ne fera rien aux jumeaux qu'eux-mêmes n'aient pas voulu. Je l'en empêcherais.

Son sourire fut plus convaincant que la phrase qui le précédait. Friedrich était le rayon de soleil de ce monde rongé, corrompu et détruit. Certains survivaient à la fatalité en abandonnant les brides d'humanité qu'ils leur restaient, mais Friedrich, lui, ne faisait qu'accumuler ses petits bouts humains que les autres délaissaient. Il était plus philanthrope que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Friedrich était le sucre et l'espoir, l'amour et l'innocence.

\- Et si… Et si on allait boire un verre, Amy ?

__________________

Un peu plus tôt, PDV Amélie :

Toc toc

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais jouer aux échecs ?

\- Vous avez appris à frapper aux portes, on dirait, répondis-je avec un sourire.

Erwin n'est pas revenu tout de suite. Enfin, si je considère qu'il devait revenir.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, il était entré dans ma chambre d'hôpital, un bouillon bien plein et un grand verre d'eau, qu'il avait déposé sur mon bureau. J'avais du mal à digérer les aliments, alors mon alimentation se résumait à de la flotte. Il m'avait regardée manger sans rien dire (et ça n'a pas vraiment aidé la digestion), puis avait sorti un jeu de carte de sa poche et nous avait distribué rapidement une part égale de cartes, me posant une fois de temps en temps une question subtile sur ce qu'il voulait savoir, à laquelle je répondais avec la même subtilité. Il n'a même pas fait semblant d'être agacé, ni même quand j'ai fini par gagner une partie après des tours et des tours à me faire écraser en deux-deux. Le soleil avait commencé à se coucher, il ne devait pas être moins de vingt-deux heures et mes yeux se fermaient tout seul. Je me suis demandée s'il n'avait pas un milliard de choses plus importantes à faire, mais n'ai pas osé faire la remarque. Après ça, Amy, qui dormait contre la porte, m'a rendu visite elle aussi.

Le lendemain, Seth est revenu. Sasha, Connie, naturellement Armin, même Jean. Friedrich m'a fait rire, coiffé mes longs cheveux que je n'étais plus capable de démêler seul, et attendu de nombreux soirs que je ne m'endorme pour me laisser seule à nouveau. J'ai oublié Erwin, j'ai oublié Seth et moi, j'ai oublié que le secret de notre existence était sur le point de brûler, et de nous emporter avec lui.

J'ai été une hérétique durant la totalité de mon enfance, je n'aimais pas les autres et ils ne m'aimaient pas. Être soudainement entourée m'a serrée le cœur, fort, très fort, trop fort. J'ai intégré le bataillon en comptant dessus, sur le fait que je n'avais que ma vie à protéger, sans craindre le sang d'autrui. Il y a une limite aux nombres de vies auxquelles je tiens et il en est de même depuis presque dix ans*.

Et puis, soudainement…

\- Mon père m'a appris quand j'étais petite. Mais Seth était bien plus doué que moi, alors j'ai fini par laisser tomber.

\- Tu es mauvaise perdante ?

\- Personne n'aime perdre, me justifiai-je.

\- Tu n'avais juste pas assez envie de gagner.

Il ouvre le plateau et le place sur notre petite table. Il a l'air vieux, mais n'a rien perdu de sa finesse. Les pièces sont d'ailleurs taillées avec une précision effrayante.

\- Alors…

\- Je me souviens des bases, les pions, la reine, le fou, les déplacements en diagonal, tout ça…

\- Tu n'as rien d'autres à savoir pour gagner.

Il a placé les pions blancs de mon côté et m'a adressée un sourire. J'aurais eu moins peur s'il faisait la gueule. Je sais qu'il est exceptionnellement bon, et qu'il a battu le commandant Pixis, qui lui-même a battu le Roi. Peut-être suis-je face au meilleur joueur des Murs ? Je n'ai aucune envie de me ridiculiser.

\- Aller, tu n'apprendras jamais sinon.

D'une main peu assurée, j'ai avancé mon premier pion. On a joué dans le silence complet, ce qui m'indiqua qu'il était vraiment, définitivement, en train de perdre son temps.

\- Dites… vous devez voir une montagne de travail, pourquoi prenez-vous des jours pour venir ici si c'est pour ne même pas me poser de questions ? Il n'a pas levé les yeux de son jeu, sur lequel il était bien trop concentré vu l'adversaire douteux que je constituais.

\- Je ne te prends pas pour une ennemie. Le reste de ses murs, si.

\- Je vous voyais plus spéculateur, et plus profiteur.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Vous ne faites rien qui ne vous soit pas utile. Or, vous accaparez mon amitié ne vous aidera pas, puisque j'ai déjà rejoint le bataillon et passé ce pacte douteux avec vous.

\- Comment connais-tu l'histoire de l'enfant retrouvé en dehors des murs ?

\- Eh ?

\- Tu voulais que je te pose des questions.

\- Ah, heu…

Ce type me met vraiment mal à l'aise. Mais j'ai envie d'honorer notre contrat. J'ai envie de lui plaire.

\- Mon père me l'a dit. Il parut surpris.

\- J'avais presque huit ans. Quelques mois avant sa mort, il a commencé à me confier un tas de choses. Parfois, c'était vague, parfois, le pire secret de son existence. Je me suis toujours demandée s'il avait raconté tout ça à Seth, mais comme il m'a fait jurer à maintes reprises que je ne devais pas en parler, je me suis promis à moi-même que sa mort ne changerait rien à cette promesse. Mais…

\- Ça ne tient plus maintenant que je l'ai découvert.

Je déglutis difficilement. Ses moments que j'ai partagés avec mon père durant l'été et l'automne précédent sa mort ont certainement été les plus beaux de ma vie. Bercée encore d'ignorance, je comprenais soudain la vision de mon père. Sans savoir tout ce qu'elle entraînait. Sans savoir qu'elle allait l'enterrer.

\- Je peux vous poser une question, moi aussi ? J'avais totalement abandonné la partie d'échecs.

\- C'est le contrat.

\- Si vous êtes au courant pour Seth et moi, un tas d'autres soldats doivent l'être aussi.

\- Malheureusement non. Ils sont tous morts aujourd'hui. Il ne reste qu'Hanji.

\- Hanji est au courant ?

\- Je l'ai mise au courant des années plus tard, quand elle s'est plongée dans ses expériences. Je ne pouvais pas lui cacher une telle chose, ça aurait été une atteinte à l'avancée de la compréhension de ce monde.

\- Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas fait arrêter ?

\- Parce que Karl était toujours en vie, et qu'il avait ma parole. Il a fini par mourir, mais alors…

\- Comme moi, vous n'avez pas pu porter atteinte à cette promesse.

On a partagé le même rire amère. Mon père était toujours le major, dix ans après sa mort.

___________________

_Février 833, Septième expédition d'Erwin Smith_

_L'aile ouest du bataillon était en train de se faire décimer. Le tout nouveau major du bataillon, prenant la nouvelle en compte, avait viré plein Est. À ses côtés, le futur treizième major, Erwin Smith, et deux vétérans._

_\- Major, jusqu'où irons-nous comme ça ? Demanda Erwin en masquant le brin de panique qui s'immisçait en lui._

_\- Aussi loin qu'il faudra, hors de question que leur mort soit inutile !_

_Prenant la phrase de leur major au pied de la lettre, les trois subalternes accélérèrent l'allure. Erwin, qui ne découvrait le monde que depuis quelques mois, profitait des nouveaux paysages qui s'offraient à lui. Le froid mordant de l'altitude, l'eau fraîche des ruisseaux, la douceur du soleil de l'Est, l'angoisse persistante aux fumigènes rouges puis l'apaisement d'un paysage dénué d'adversaires._

_\- M…Major ?_

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_\- Vous n'avez pas entendu ça ?_

_Le bruit des sabots cognant contre le sol supprimait tout autre son. Mais Erwin en était persuadé. Il avait entendu un cri._

_\- Un cri, Major ! Un cri d'enfant !_

_\- Pardon ?_

_Les sabots cognèrent moins forts, l'allure ralentie, et Erwin s'arrêta._

_\- Tu nous fais perdre du temps, se plaignit un aîné._

_\- À cent mètres, je vous le jure ! S'écria Erwin. Voyant que son major ne daignait pas bouger, le blond partit seul._

_\- Erwin !_

_\- Avancez sans moi !_

_\- Mais quel imbécile !_

_Erwin n'avait pas attendu d'être major pour remettre en doute les ordres de ses supérieurs. Depuis toujours, il n'agissait et n'existait que pour ses propres intentions. Karl, ne pouvant consciemment laissé son nouveau génie foncer au galop vers la mort, tenta de le rattraper._

_\- Ouiiiiiiiin, OUIINNNN !_

_\- Ouin ? Il s'arrêta si brusquement qu'il faillit tomber. Ouin ?!_

_Erwin n'avait pas rêvé._

_Là, juste là, au pied de ce misérable arbre, gisait un nourrisson enroulé dans un drap blanc comme neuf, hurlait en résistant au froid._

_Erwin, se rendant compte qu'il était allé trop loin, rebroussa chemin jusqu'à son supérieur, descendu de sa selle et l'attendant auprès d'un arbre. Il était près à s'excuser de l'énorme bourde qu'il venait de faire._

_\- Je suis vraiment désolé major je…_

_\- Ne t'excuse pas._

_\- Major ?_

_\- Tu avais raison._

_D'un œil incrédule, bien trop abasourdi par la scène irréaliste qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, le blond ne bougea pas. Contre ses bras, Karl Lindbergh berçait un enfant, un nourrisson d'à peine quelques mois, qui hurlait au monde qu'il fallait venir le secourir._

_\- Si loin des murs… Comment est-ce...? Karl regardait le bambin se calmer doucement à l'appel de sa chaleur humaine, ses yeux brillants d'une admiration nouvelle. Conscient de l'incroyable chose qu'il tenait dans ses bras, Karl resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger. Les deux autres membres les rejoignirent et restèrent bouche bée devant la scène._

_\- On… On en fait quoi ?_

_\- On le ramène, répondit instinctivement Karl._

_\- Et on le livre ? Demanda mec lambda 1._

_\- Ils vont le dépecer en espérant que ces tripes nous révèlent quoi que ce soit, répondit mec lambda 2._

_\- On va le ramener, mais ne rien dire, suggéra un peu trop sérieusement à leur goût leur major._

_\- Oui, mais… on ne va pas pouvoir cacher un enfant… Argumenta le blond. Mais Erwin, déjà très vif à l'époque, comprit l'idée de son supérieur, et devint un instant livide. Vous ne voulez quand même pas le cacher parmi les cadavres… Le silence de son supérieur confirma sa théorie._

_\- Et s'il se met à pleurer ?_

_\- Et que va-t-on en faire une fois dans l'enceinte des murs ?_

_\- Et s'il était dangereux ?_

_\- Et si…_

_\- Stop, stop ! C'est bon, je le garderais, et en assumerais toutes les responsabilités. Il n'y a que le docteur Jeager et ma sœur qui ont assisté à l'accouchement de ma femme. Personne ne veut se réjouir de la naissance d'un enfant dont le père à plus de chance de perdre la vie que de survivre…Ça va aller, ça va aller, personne ne saura que je n'avais eu qu'un enfant._

_Erwin déglutit difficilement. L'acte du Major le toucha en plein cœur, et il ne savait s'il devait admirer sa dévotion ou craindre sa folie. Il le serrait, là, contre lui, comme un enfant ordinaire. Comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous à la naissance, il braillait, agitait ses membres minuscules et plissait les yeux sous la lumière brûlante du soleil. Ses yeux à la teinte claire de touts les bambins vrillaient au vert émeraude, et Erwin se jura de ne jamais oublier leur couleur semblable à celle de la médaille qui brillait autour du cou de Lindbergh, et qui brilla plus tard contre le sien._

_\- Et si… si il est dangereux ?_

_\- Ne t'en fais pas, Erwin. Je le tuerais moi-même._

_Il eut du mal à croire les propos de son major tant sa tendresse fondait contre ce petit être chaud._

_\- Tu veux le porter ?_

_\- Que ? Moi ?_

_\- Aller, ne fais pas ton difficile, je tiens peut-être la plus grande merveille de l'humanité entre mes mains !_

_Hésitant, Erwin, qui n'avait pas vraiment d'amour paternel ni d'amour tout court, saisit son petit corps, et le teint fermement contre son uniforme._

_\- Cet enfant… on dirait tellement le mien…_

_Et alors que ses cris innocents transpercèrent l'air une dernière fois, en cette clémente journée d'hiver… l'histoire des Lindbergh vit le jour._

____________________

PDV Amélie :

\- Il ne vous ait pas venu à l'idée de vérifier son sexe ?

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? À cette époque, ça n'avait aucune importance.

\- Bon. Si je comprends bien, vous avez assimilé la chute du mur Maria, puis la chute de Trost, à Seth et moi ?

\- S'il devait exister un traître parmi nous…

\- Ça ne pouvait être que nous.

\- Que l'un de vous. Je compris à son regard insistant qu'il désirait un nom.

\- Je… je ne peux pas.

\- Je ne suis là que pour ça. Dis-le moi.

L'aura chaleureuse de la pièce s'évapora bien plus vite qu'elle ne s'était installée, me laissant à nouveau baigner seule entre odeur de désinfectant et de mauvaise cantine.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. C'est moi la salope, dans l'histoire. C'est moi qui romps abruptement le contrat que j'avais moi-même créé. Ce contrat impalpable. Erwin n'était pas là pour passer le temps ou oublier la paperasse qui s'accumulait sur son bureau. et ceux depuis des mois, des années peut être, mais se contenait si bien que j'avais cru à son petit jeu d'amitié. J'ai cru aux cartes, aux échecs, aux confidences. J'ai aimé ces petits bouts de lui avec une tel simplicité qu'il ne m'était pas venu à l'idée qu'ils pouvaient être factices.

\- Je n'ai pas rempli ma part du contrat.

\- Oui. ( Pas sec du tout mdr)

\- Mais vous non plus. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous entendre parler d'une histoire que je connaissais déjà. Ni pour vos anecdotes -fortes intéressantes, cependant-. Si je vous révèle lequel de Seth, ou de moi, est celui que vous avez a arrêter, promettez-moi de me répondre sur-le-champ.

\- Amélie. Je te l'avais promis, et je te le promettrai toujours*².

C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

_Printemps 839, Shiganshina_

_\- Seth ? Seeheeeth ? Seeeth !_

_Alors que son père tentait de lui expliquer les règles des échecs, la petite fille de six ans avait soudainement remarqué l'absence de son jumeaux. Le simple fait qu'ils ne soient pas collés l'un à l'autre était suspect, alors si on y rajoutait à ça la bonne odeur qui émanait de la cuisine, nous informant que le déjeuné était bientôt près, alors l'absence du jeune garçon en devenait particulièrement inquiétante. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas encore l'autorisation de sortir avant le repas du midi : Karl étant en vie, ils n'avaient donc pas encore eu la nécessité de travailler, ni celle de ramener du bois jusqu'au crépuscule puisque la saison chaude arrivait à grande pas._

_Amélie avait enfilé une paire de chaussures et était sortie par la porte arrière. Leur joli petit jardin, qu'ils étaient bien les seuls du district à posséder, menait directement à une ruelle calme et peu peuplé. Le lieu semblait avoir été conçu pour Seth, qui avait appris à lire très tôt et qui profitait du calme pour bouquiner tranquillement._

_\- Ah, t'es là ! Viens, on va bientôt manger._

_\- Oui oui, j'arrive…_

_\- ...Seth ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Le petit brun, qu'on s'attendait à trouver livre à la main, était assis en tailleur à même le sol, ses genoux et ses petits poings salis. Il serrait fort un bout de corde, et Amélie remarqua qu'il était en train d'en enrouler pleins les uns sur les autres. L'objet final était une sphère presque parfaite. Elle s'approcha et essuya une tache sur sa joue de porcelaine, puis s'accroupit à côté de la création de son génie de jumeaux._

_\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_\- Un ballon !_

_\- Un ballon ?_

_\- Oui, mais il est un peu lourd, je ne sais pas comment régler le problème…_

_Amélie attrapa la sphère que son frère lui tendait, et pesa l'objet._

_\- Ça devrait aller, le rassura-t-elle. Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?_

_Seth écarta ses prunelles émeraude, comme si la question manquait de bon sens._

_\- Quelle question ! On peut jouer avec les autres enfants, comme ça. On va jouer au foot !_

_\- Foutte ?_

_\- Ahah, le football, Amélie. Je t'apprendrais les règles !_

_Le petit parti à toute vitesse vers sa maison, dans l'idée de montrer sa création à ses parents. Fier de lui, il ne remarqua même pas l'expression sur le visage de sa sœur. Elle murmura, en regardant son ombre trottiner tranquillement :_

_\- Où est-ce que tu entendu parler d'un truc pareil ? Le football… ? Ça n'existe pas._

_Le problème n'était pas qu'Amélie aurait dû savoir,_

_C'est que c'était Seth, le seul à pouvoir connaître._

…

….

….

…..

….

\- Alors voilà. Seth Lindbergh est votre homme, Major.

A SUIVRE ~

* Reprise d'une célèbre phrase de Mikasa.

*² En toute honnêteté j'ai oublié pourquoi j'avais mis cette astérisque xD


End file.
